Carrying On
by cloloveswah
Summary: Following the Finale and Dup's Death, the family have to carry on. How do they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Carrying On**

_Due to my need to carry on the story forever and ever and ever after what can only be described as perfect finale, I've decided to write a kind of carry on... Starting from the night after the wedding._

There was a strange quiet around Leopards Den as the moon rose steadily over the landscape, casting its silver glow across the land, illuminating the faces of those who stood beneath it. It brought with it a chill, a cold night breeze that nipped at the bare skin sharply. It had been a momentous day for more reasons than one. Rosie, Danny's eldest daughter had remarried Dylan, the man who'd finally won everyone's approval including his father in law's, and of course, Dup. Danny couldn't help but admire how brave he had been, Dup's own words about his own father rushing back to hit him, he'd walked out into the night. Danny knew that somewhere out there, Dup was gone, and that tomorrow he'd have to start searching for him. Despite the fact Dup had chosen his time, there were legalities to abide by – he'd buried wherever Danny found him, or as close too.

Danny currently stood observing the mess in front of his house, his arm wrapped around his wife Alice, the woman who in the past few days, he'd finally seen properly. He'd been such a fool to ever doubt her, to lose sight of her for even a second and he'd promised himself and his best friend that he'd never allow it to happen again. He sighed as he looked over all the tables and chairs, the glasses lying around, the ribbon flapping in the wind trying to free itself of it's tight knot. Memories flooded back to him of their own marriage – it had been perfect. They'd tied the knot on their beloved copy, surrounded by their close family and friends before hosting a huge after party at Leopards Den itself before rushing off on honeymoon to London that evening. Danny smiled, Rosie and Dylan were well on their way and although he suspected Rosie knew about why Dup was missing, he knew that without hearing it, her honeymoon wouldn't be overshadowed.

"What a day." Alice sighed, resting her head on Danny's shoulder, "And what a mess." She chuckled.

"There's no mess anymore." Danny promised softly, kissing the top of her head, "It's over."

Alice looked up at him and smiled tenderly. She knew about Dup, she knew that she'd never see him again. She'd known this morning when he'd complimented her dress, told her a few home truths about how she and Danny looked at one another and kissed her cheek, telling her to look after Danny. Of course, no one had seen it, but she knew. His time had come.

"He died a happy man Danny." Alice murmured softly, her eyes full of compassion as her Husband spun, his face betraying his shock at her knowing. "I had my ideas, I think I hinted to Caroline to find out the truth, I don't know the full story but, this morning he confirmed it. I knew."

"He told me not tell you." Danny admitted softly, "We should have known, you'd know." Alice smiled, before both looked back over the landscape, "Come on," Danny smiled pulling gently on her waist, "Let's get to bed. It won't be long before Robbie's awake… all this, it can wait until the morning."

Alice nodded in agreement before walking into the house, her arm tightly wound around Danny's waist as he limped through the hallway. She rolled her eyes as she thought about his leg, trust Danny to be superman and get injured days before his daughter's wedding. She was sure he'd cut his arm the day before their wedding on a piece of barbed wire. As they neared the bedroom, Alice took her arm from around him.

"Alice?" Danny asked.

"I'll be five minutes. I'm just going to see Charlotte's asleep and Bobby is ok." Alice promised touching his face tenderly. Since they'd made up she couldn't stop touching him, she never wanted them to drift apart again.

Danny nodded entering the room as Alice set off further down the corridor, she opened Charlotte's door quietly, smiling as she saw her eldest daughter texting. She moved to sit beside her on the bed, stroking her hair tenderly.

"Try and get some sleep Charlie." Alice told her softly.

"I was texting Rosie, she wanted to know if Dup had come back." Charlotte replied, placing her phone down on the side. She looked up at her mother who's expression she didn't quite recognize. "Where is he Mum?"

"I don't know sweetie." Alice admitted, it wasn't entirely a lie. She didn't know where he was, she knew that her daughter had had her last hair ruffle this morning though. "Come on, go to sleep." Alice told her standing up and tucking her in just as she had when she was a little girl, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too." Charlotte smiled as Alice kissed her forehead before leaving the room, turning the light off as she did so.

Alice continued on down the corridor, she entered Robert's room. He was fast asleep. He'd napped during the meal and then woken for the party but that had exhausted him and he was comatose, snoring gently and quietly as he held his favourite teddy to him. Alice sighed, Dup had bought him that when he'd first come out to Leopards Den. They'd all near enough fainted when Dup had handed the little boy the brown bear. It had become a firm favourite besides Rory the Elephant who pillowed the youngster's head most nights. Danny and Alice had bought it him for his first birthday and it had been a hit since. She sighed, poor Bobby wouldn't remember Dup, or how much he had loved him. She ran her hand over his forehead gently, he'd know about him though, she'd make sure of it. With that final thought she left the room and headed back to her own.

"They ok?" Danny asked, pulling himself up to sitting.

"Yeh." Alice replied sitting on the egde of the bed so Danny could undo her dresses zip. She smiled as he did so without being asked. "Charlie was asking about Dup."

"We'll have to tell people tomorrow." Danny sighed, "I'm gonna miss him."

"We all are." Alice said, throwing her pjyamas on quickly before sliding into bed beside Danny, "You ok?"

"Yeh." Danny smiled, "You?"

"Yeh." Alice replied softly, "Though how about a trip to the Copy tomorrow night? And how about I come with you to… you know…"

Danny placed his hand upon her left cheek, cupping it tenderly, "You don't have to."

"I know, but I don't want you going on your own. If you don't take me then take Fatani."

"Fatani?"

"Just don't go on your own." Alice warned.

"I won't." Danny promised, "Come on, let's get some rest, it's late and Bobby'll be up in hours."

Alice turned, flicking the bedside lamp off before settling back into her Husband's chest. He wrapped his arms tight around her from behind, savouring the feel of her around him. He kissed her cheek softly before settling himself. Tomorrow would be an emotional day, but he'd get through it, they all would it… Dup wasn't here anymore but he would never be gone.

**A/N – Uber quick chapter. I just had to get my ideas rolling haha! I know that was quite slow starting but yeh :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for your great reviews!_**

Alice yawned tiredly as she carried Robert through into the kitchen. He'd awoken early, even by his standards, every bit like their early rising parents. Danny had woken too but Alice had insisted he stayed in bed, she knew today would be a long, hard wearing day and he needed all the rest he could get.

"Shall we get you some breakfast?" Alice asked Bobby in a soft voice, he nodded resting his head against her as she used her free arm to find his bowl and prepare him some oatmeal, cutting a banana in half to accompany it. She placed him in his chair before setting his food down beside him. He smiled widely as she handed him a spoon.

"He eats well for his age."

Alice spun to see Caroline stood in her dressing gown, sitting down at the table. Alice nodded as cheerfully as she could muster, her blue eyes still showing the intensity of sympathy and grief.

"He's a fast learner." Alice admitted proudly as she set a cup of coffee down in front of Caroline, "He's like Danny in that way."

"He is." Caroline said smiling gratefully.

"How are you Caroline?" Alice asked sitting beside her.

"Well, you-"

"I know." Alice told her.

"You always did." Caroline replied before sighing, "I'm… he was at peace, it was what he wanted."

"Doesn't mean you're not hurting." Alice told her, "Grieve Caroline."

"I have- am in private. But the family don't know and I don't want a fuss." Caroline told her sadly, "Thanks though Alice, you're a good woman."

Alice smiled softly, patting her shoulder before standing up, "I'm here if you need me and Danny is too."

(x)

Three hours later and the whole household was awake and in motion. Nomsa was cleaning up outside with the help of Charlotte and Liv as Danny and Alice made preparations for their own journey. Liv was going to babysit Bobby whilst they were out, she had tried to ask them what they were doing but the pair had deflected it, saying they just had stuff to do in the bush. Of course it set people gossiping but neither cared, they had a task ahead of them.

"Where are you two going?" Caroline asked entering the kitchen now fully dressed, her eyes scanning the two bags that the couple were preparing.

"We're… Caroline." Danny began, "There's… legalities."

"You mean you're going to find him?" Caroline asked straightly, her no nonsense term making Danny squirm slightly.

"Yes." Danny admitted.

"I'd like to come." Caroline insisted, going into the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Caroline-" Alice began but was cut off by Caroline.

"I'm coming and that is final." Caroline told her snapping at her faster than a crocodile. Alice simply nodded, shooting a glance at Danny who gave her a small smile, taking her hand.

"Let's go." Danny murmured, leading Alice out. Caroline followed behind them, climbing in the passenger seat as Alice let Danny's hand go allowing him to clamber up (for his leg was still sore) in the back of the truck so she could take her position at the wheel.

"Any ideas?" Alice asked, glancing up at her Husband with expectation in her tone. He nodded solemnly.

"I'll direct you." Danny promised, "He always went to this place, he loved it. Whenever times got to be very bad or indeed, very good, he went up there. You need to head past the waterhole then turn by the fallen tree. Those rocks up there."

"That's miles to walk!" Caroline exclaimed but Alice shook her head as she set off.

"It's not that far cross country, but there's no way we could go off the track to get down there." Alice commented, "It'll only take ten minutes or so."

Caroline swallowed, her eyes filling already as she sat back against the seat. Danny leant over the bar as Alice drove, his nerves pumping. This was not a task he'd ever expected, to find his best friend almost inevitably dead. He wasn't sure he was even prepared for it, all he knew was that with Alice by his side, he could face it. Thank the Lord that Dup had sorted him out, made him see straight. As Alice veered by the tree, his hands gripped the metal bar supporting him even harder, so hard his knuckles were white and pain was teasing him. As Alice pulled to a stop, he closed his eyes swallowing, this was it -this was the moment.

"This?" Alice asked glancing at the rocks.

"Yes." Danny whispered, carefully dropping himself down onto the ground.

"You can't climb that with your leg." Alice said as she watched him limp over to the stones and begin to climb.

"Then help me." Danny told her, his eyes communicating silently he had to this. She nodded, also climbing the rocks steadily, supporting him as he clambered up. Caroline was stood at the bottom waiting, her eyes full of anticipation brimming with tears.

The climb was hard but Danny knew, he could sense that Dup was here. As he reached summit he sighed sadly, he could see him. As the couple climbed onto the top rock, they sat beside Dup. Alice watched as Danny's trembling fingers reached for Dup's neck, they rested there for a moment before he shook his head.

"Is he there?" Caroline cried out.

"Yes." Alice shouted back, softly.

Caroline began to shoot up the rocks, moving faster than she ever had in her life. Danny put his arm around Alice as all three shed tears for the man that had meant so much to him.

"Oh Anders." Caroline croaked lifting his hand to her face.

Danny and Alice felt intrusive as they watched her emotional display and slowly but carefully edged their way down back to the ground. Both looked to one another before falling into a tight embrace. Alice clutched Danny almost as though letting go held a tragic fate as he buried his face into her shoulder, weeping openly for the loss. It didn't make it any easier – knowing – he'd expected this to be fine, just a matter of procedure but it wasn't. He understood why Alice had told him to take someone and right now he was so glad it was her who had accompanied him.

It was around half an hour later when Caroline finally made her way back down and joined Danny and Alice who were sitting in the Jeep waiting.

"We'll have to…" Danny began but was cut off by Caroline who shook her head.

"Leave him be." Caroline pleaded, her hands toying with his hat.

"Caroline, it's likely predators will get to him…" Danny began weakly knowing he had no chance of winning, after all, she was his wife and she had the right to decide what happened to him.

"He didn't want doctors or me, he belongs on the land… let him be here." Caroline said tenderly, "Let's go home."

"But what about a funeral?" Danny asked as Caroline climbed into the back.

"We can hold a memorial." Alice said softly, "It'll be just as touching. We'll bury some clothes, if that's ok with you Caroline and other such things he liked such as whisky and beer and… well we'll find somewhere or some way to remember him any time we like – physically as opposed to just mentally."

Caroline's damp eyes found Alice's and without words she patted the younger woman's shoulder grateful for her understanding and compassion. Alice patted her hand softly before moving her hand to start the engine on the Land Rover, as it came to life it roared with the might of a lioness, growling as though she was ready to kill. Alice set off slowly, her driving careful and calculated as silence claimed the three mourners.

As they arrived home a joyful looking Liv arrived outside, Bobby holding her hand walking beside her. He shouted as he noticed his parents, running with Liv's support to them. Danny swooped him up into his arms, holding him tightly as he pressed kisses to his soft blond curls. Alice too kissed her son, stroking his back softly.

"Liv, can you gather everyone please. Fatani included." Alice asked breaking her attention away from Bobby for a moment as she noticed Caroline wander aimlessly past. Liv nodded seriously, walking into the house.

"Daddy." Bobby said holding his bear up to his father's face.

"What is it son?" Danny asked him quietly.

"Sad." Bobby told him, "Teddy."

Danny took the toy, smiling with tears in his eyes. "Good boy, thank you." He croaked before kissing him once more. Alice observed, her eyes brimming with tears once more also as she watched the bond between father and son. She swallowed.

"Come on."

The kitchen was packed with everyone at Leopards Den at that moment in time squashed in. Charlotte walked up to her Mum, sensing this was important and was happy when Alice wrapped an arm around her. Danny clutched Bobby tight to him, holding his son close for strength.

"You probably want to know, why we've asked for you…"

"Caroline isn't-" Liv began but was cut off.

"It's ok… she knows." Danny swallowed, "It's Dup. I'm sorry, but he's…"

"He's what?" Charlotte asked looking up at her Mum and Danny.

"Dup's dead."

**A/N – So the family know, but how are they going to react? **


	3. Chapter 3

Danny didn't blink as numerous pairs of eyes remained fixed on him. Within each set of eyes was a cocktail of emotions – a good amount of shock, a dash of fear, a splash of disbelief and an abundance of heart break. Not one person spoke as they all tried to take in what had happened – register and understand the information that Danny had just given them. Liv was the first to wipe her now teary eyes and speak.

"He… he can't be? How? He was fine…" She croaked as Fatani took her hand, rubbing her back tenderly with his other. "What happened?"

Danny took a deep breath, glancing at Alice who gave him a small, sad smile of reassurance. He readjusted Bobby in his arms before beginning.

"Dup…" He began before his voice betrayed him; he took a deep breath, clearing his throat, "Dup had an enlarged heart, it was too big for his body." He explained, "That made it weak."

Charlotte who had been crying into her mother's side, lifted her head and looked at him with her own watery eyes, "Was there nothing anyone could do?"

Alice glanced at Danny who she could tell was struggling, she rubbed Charlotte's shoulder before speaking. Her voice tight and hoarse as the emotion caught up with her.

"He'd have… died in the end." Alice began, "He could have cut the drinking and gone onto bed rest and had a few more years but he wouldn't have been able to do much. He wanted quality as opposed to quantity."

"But he didn't even say goodbye!" Liv cried as Fatani took her even tighter into his arms.

Danny inhaled sharply, "He had the right to choose where and when Liv." He croaked, "I know it's hard but…"

"It's happened." Liv finished bluntly. "I'll just miss him…"

"We all will." Danny comforted, "But his life was complete. He had his family, his friends and his happiness."

"Can we be excused?" Liv asked awaiting Danny's nod of confirmation before standing up and leaving with Fatani. Nomsa too left wiping her eyes.

Charlotte was still clutching her Mum tightly. Alice kissed the top of her daughter's head tenderly, holding her close as she felt her shirt getting damper and damper. She wished with all her heart she could lessen the grief for her daughter – the pain that grief brought hurt more than anything, especially when you weren't used to it. Alice sighed. This was the first real loss Charlotte had ever suffered.

Charlotte pulled away and looked up at her parents. Bobby was lying against Danny's chest – even at eighteen months old, he looked sad. Charlotte let out a small sigh – at least she'd had the chance to forge memories, Robert probably wouldn't even remember Dup.

"We'll never forget him right?" Charlotte asked quietly.

Danny cast his eyes down to meets hers and shook his head, he gave Bobby to Alice before going down onto his haunches, matching Charlotte in height. "We'll never forget him, and neither will you. Your memories will last forever Charlotte. They'll be here." He murmured touching her head, "And they'll be locked in here too." He smiled pointing to her heart. "Dup loved you Charlotte, you were his little monkey. You always will be."

Charlotte's lip trembled once more and in nanoseconds Danny had pulled her back to him, hugging her close to his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Alice swallowed, blinking to try and rid the emotion that was building up inside of her. She focused on Bobby who smiled, placing his hand on her face. She caught it, pressing a kiss to his tiny fingers just in time to see Danny stand up and Charlotte walk away to her room.

"She said she wants some time alone." Danny explained, "Can't say I blame her." He murmured rubbing his face with one of his hands.

Alice tilted her head in sympathy and gently took his hand, squeezing it tightly. He looked down at their entwined hands and gave her a small smile of reassurance. He took a deep breath before releasing it.

"How about you take Bobby and try and take your mind of it and I'll ring Rosie." Alice offered.

"Alice no…" Danny began but she pressed her finger to his lips, halting his tirade.

"That tortured you. Go on, go spend some time with your son. He's missed his Daddy recently."

Danny sighed, taking Bobby from his wife before kissing her once. It was a deep kiss, full of meaning. A secret message of thanks interwoven into the love. Alice nodded at him with a gentle smile before walking off towards the study. Danny watched her go, his heart feeling as though it could burst from his chest at any moment. He turned to Bobby, admiring his son for a moment before running a hand through his soft curls.

"Mummy's the best…" Danny murmured, "We gotta look after her eh?"

"Mummy best." Bobby parroted, "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Danny asked, walking through into the living room and setting Bobby down in front of his toys. The sitting room had been transformed into a playroom since he'd arrived home with Alice and it was where most of his toys were littered.

"Manimals."

"Animals? You want to go see them?" Danny asked as Bobby shouted excitedly, trying to get up before falling down. "Oh dear." Danny laughed as Bobby too giggled. Danny gently lifted him up to his feet, supporting Bobby as he made slow, tiny, unsteady steps. Danny smiled proudly, it wouldn't be long before he'd be walking on his own.

(x)

Rosie yawned, stretching tiredly before opening her eyes. She grinned as she saw Dylan stood at the bottom of the bed getting dressed. He was still topless and waltzed over, kissing her in greeting before settling on the bed.

"Morning, you feeling ok?" Dylan asked, moving a stray strand of hair back.

"Hmm… all the better for being married to you." Rosie responded, causing him to wrap an arm around her, "How about you?"

"Never been happier." Dylan replied.

"Any news on Dup?" Rosie cautioned, her brown eyes clouding with worry.

"Not yet. Look if there was something wrong, they'd phone." Dylan offered, trying to hide his own suspicions.

As Dylan spoke, Rosie's mobile began to ring. She gave him a panic filled look before reaching over and answering it. Her hand shook as she raised it to her ear, she'd seen the caller display and it clearly stated 'Leopard Den'.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rosie." Alice began, "Y'oright?"

"Yeh, is Dup?" Rosie asked, not wasting one moment. She heard Alice inhale sharply at the other end of the line and closed her eyes tightly, she knew what was coming.

"Rosie, I'm sorry…" Alice sighed, her voice choked with emotion that was raw, real and tight. "Dup's dead."

Rosie was silent for the longest time, Alice called her name a couple of times before Rosie finally spoke. Dylan was rubbing her shoulder in sympathy. He could hear Alice slightly but he knew… he didn't need telling.

"How? Where?"

"Dup had an enlarged heart… He went to 'his rocks', where he has the plaque for Elizabeth." Alice explained.

"We'll come home…"

"No Rosie." Alice cut her off, "This is why we waited until this morning to tell you. It was only fair you knew as we've just told everyone else but… we wanted you to enjoy your wedding night. No, you stay there. You're only in Mozambique and you're back tomorrow night anyway. Enjoy what's left of your alone time."

"Are you sure Alice?" Rosie hesitated.

"I'm positive. Look, I know as well as anyone how it feels to have your honeymoon cut short. We're fine. You won't get much alone time when you get back and if you do it's likely to be rushed or interrupted." Alice explained, "I'm just sorry I had to deliver this to you, we really didn't want to ruin-"

"Alice, no… you did the right thing. Thank you, it can't have been easy for you."

"Never mind about me." Alice told her, "Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon."

"Thank you Alice." Rosie said softly, "See you soon."

"See you tomorrow night." Alice said before hanging up.

Rosie turned to Dylan and shook her head as tears began to fall. He wrapped her in his arms tightly as he sobs became audible. "He's dead." She whispered into his shoulder as he held her tight.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny exhaled as he glanced over the beauty of the copy. Everything about it was so beautiful, from it's physicality right down to the emotional connection he shared with the majestic landscape. He smiled as he remembered that day. Her marl grey vest top showing off her tanned skin, her hair plaited tightly over her shoulder, those bright blue eyes seemingly brighter awash with tears. He remembered the way her khakis had picked up the dust and how she'd desperately tried to rid them of all evidence. He remembered Dup's knowing glances when they arrived home –and how amused Alice was when he was shunned straight back to bed by an irate Georgina. He could now see what a part Dup had played in getting them to happiness. He sighed and looked down, Liv had arrived and chosen to take Bobby off somewhere – she doted on her little brother a great deal – now he was awaiting Alice at the copy. She'd radioed him to say she'd meet him up there.

He turned back over the horizon as he heard a rustling in the grass. He felt his whole chest tighten and his breath hitch as he noted her – the way she walked through the bush with such a calm confidence, full of respect for her surroundings yet with the authority of any matriarch. Maybe she was a lioness after all… beautiful, majestic and full of pride. He stood up from the tree branch he was sitting on as she approached. Neither said a word, until Alice shook her head.

"I need a hug and a kiss." She admitted walking forward and falling into her Husband's arms, clutching to him tightly. Her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply, bathing in his scent, drawing strength from his tall, muscular body. Danny kissed the top of her head gently, keeping her close as he ran his hand over her shoulder in soothing motions. He pulled away slightly and smiled sympathetically at her before kissing her lips tenderly, pulling her back to him as they pulled away.

"Better?" Danny murmured, his head resting on hers slightly, his eyes closed. "How'd it go?"

"Rosie's naturally upset, she's back tomorrow. I rang Evan too. He's heartbroken, I promised you'd call him tonight. I also said we'd pay for his flight out here." Alice told him.

"You didn't have to ring Evan…" Danny began but Alice looked up at him.

"I just wanted to protect you a little and make this a bit easier." Alice admitted shyly, "Besides, everyone else knows. You don't mind do you?" She panicked.

"Of course I don't! I just don't want you to burden yourself with too much." Danny promised, "You're not superwoman Mrs Trevanion."

Alice chuckled slightly, looking up at him, her chin resting on his chest. He smiled back down at her, kissing the tip of her nose gently before pulling away slightly. He took her hand, leading her over to the fallen tree they'd sat upon so many times. They faced the opposite way to usual, looking over the vast landscape. Danny sighed, his arms finding his wife once more.

"What a place." Danny murmured, "No wonder he loved it so much."

"It's beautiful. He loved the water hole so much." She commented before realization dawned upon her. "That's it."

"What's it?" Danny questioned in confusion.

"A game drive, a trail, a track named after him! All of his favourite places… it's the most fitting tribute." Alice exclaimed.

"Yes." Danny whispered, "Yes it would." His voice choked, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "You're a wonder. We'll run it past Caroline."

(x)

Caroline stood staring into the deep depths of the water hole, admiring it's shining blue glaze and the numerous animals stood on the other side, eyeing her nervously. She sighed as she watched the herd of zebra all lift their heads as one and look in the direction of Lucy, the majestic giraffe as she made her way over, bending over carefree to take a long, cool drink. She felt her heart tighten as she thought back of all the times she'd shared with him. It hadn't been the most conventional of romances, nor had it been the most conventional of relationships. They were opposites in every sense of the word – brought together by a fatal attraction that had grown into love.

In some ways, she felt much more alone without him. It was strange to sleep in an empty bed. It felt unusual to be able to steal the covers without a grunt or protest from her less than hygienic husband. She wondered if it would ever feel normal again. She took a deep breath before turning back to the Jeep, climbing in, starting the engine. She had to try… she owed everyone that.

(x)

Evan stared at his iPhone lying on his desk. He tried to push his back even further against the wall in a vain attempt to try and halt the tears that refused to die. He noticed yet another message from Lola, the girl he'd been seeing from Uni. He took a deep breath as the phone began to ring. He couldn't talk to her just now… he couldn't talk to anyone right now.

"Evan mate!"

Evan's eyes closed as he heard his flat mate approaching.

"Not now Ben." Evan called, trying to keep his voice as normal as he could, cursing himself as he realised it didn't sound normal at all.

"You oright?" Ben called, his northern accent becoming more apparent. Evan watched as a timid looking Ben opened the door. "Mate?" Ben enquired, fitting his large muscular frame through the door, "Come here." He said, pulling his flat mate into a manly yet sensitive hug. Evan hugged him back. It always surprised people how Ben behaved. His outward appearance made him look the typical 'hard man' but he was soft inside, caring and passionate about his friends.

"Ben, if Lola comes…"

"You've got chicken pox and the norovirus at the same time, it's highly contagious and she must not take one step near you." Ben replied, "What's up man?" He asked, sitting Evan down before pulling his chair up and sitting on it so his chest was to the back.

"I've told you about Dup."

"Your Grandad fella in South Africa." Ben enquired, "Is he ill?"

Evan shook his head, "He's…" He swallowed, clearing his throat, "Dead." Evan whispered. "I'm heading to South Africa tomorrow, my step Mum paid for my flight."

"I'm sorry." Ben murmured, "If you need anything…"

"Thanks man." Evan replied just as a knock sounded at the door. Ben stood up, rolling his eyes. Evan smirked, Ben didn't really fit in at Cambridge sometimes. He was likeable though and very intelligent. Evan sighed as he heard Ben talking heatedly.

"Lola, not now!"

"I want to see him! What are you hiding? Has he got a woman in there?"

"No!" Ben exclaimed, "Look… he's going back to South Africa tomorrow for an unexpected reason."

"In that case I want to see him." Lola replied.

"You can't!" Ben exclaimed.

"I-"

"Lola." Evan coughed, "Look… I'll see you when I get back."

"You're coming back?" Lola asked, almost asking him to promise.

"Yes, but my family comes first right now." Evan murmured. "See you later, Lola."

The girl turned away, walking out of the door. Ben closed the door and turned back to Evan.

"You best go pack mate."

Evan nodded, feeling even more down than before.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline glanced between Danny and Alice as the pair walked through the door, hands tightly clasped together. She had an idea where they had been and wondered what they'd discussed – after all, they only went to the Copy to be alone and she knew full well that they'd try to take the pain away or at least lessen it – nothing could ever demolish the pain, or at least that's how it felt.

"Hey." Alice smiled, as she and Danny approached, Caroline. Alice felt a slight sense of anomie. Of course, the whole house had an air of normlessness but she felt at a loss as to what to say or do. She'd never lost a spouse – of course she hadn't, she'd only been married to Danny. She shuddered, she couldn't even imagine the pain of losing her husband - he was everything and more to her. They worked together, lived together, loved together – the hole it must leave seemed to painful to even think of never mind experience.

"Caroline, we- well, Alice, had an idea… about how to remember Dup." Danny began as they sat down across from the older woman. Caroline nodded, signaling for him to continue on, "Well how about a game drive in his honour? Circling all his favourite places?"

Caroline gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as tears began to fall steadily. Danny panicked upon her reaction, his green eyes searching Alice's which too appeared to be clouded with concern.

"We didn't mean to upset you-" Alice began but Caroline quickly shook her head, realizing the couple had misinterpreted her action completely.

"No! You haven't upset me. It's just such a beautiful idea - a fitting tribute. Thank you…" She croaked, her voice a hoarse, scratchy whisper. "Oh and I've began to organize a 'funeral' of sorts. Ten days, a week on Wednesday."

Danny exhaled noisily before nodding stiffly. "I need to give Evan a call."

"Danny…" Alice murmured as he stood up with the same ramrod straightness. She stroked his arm gently in support to which he forced a smile to his lips before stalking off rigidly.

"It's hit him hard?" Caroline asked, half a question and half a statement as they watched him go. The younger woman nodded in agreement, turning back to Caroline.

"He's lost… Dup was his best friend and he loved him as you would a father. He'd never admit it but I think Dup guided him somewhat."

"Anders loved him too. He loved you all – so much. He saw the both of you as his own, not that he'd ever admit that either but he needed Danny. I think that's why he stopped Danny leaving so much… as selfish as it was."

"I'm over that." Alice admitted noting Caroline's tentativeness around Danny's choice to stay in Africa. "It hurt so much at the time but now, well I suppose I understand it, I understand him. He came in the end after all, I knew he always would and maybe it's as well he didn't come straight away and followed his instinct to stay. If he had, Ed would have ruined this place with his scheming bloody wife."

"I think she had the shock of her life when you arrived back with Danny and Bobby." Caroline smiled, the memory coming back into a fond recollection.

"She threatened Rosie." Alice shrugged, "I wasn't having that."

"So you bought them out using your half of the money from your Dad's house?" Caroline shook her head.

"It's a good job Rowan sold it, or else my mature mother head might have had to come off." Alice laughed, "Good time he chose to downsize to a flat!"

"Anders admired you, you know." Caroline told her warmly.

Alice nodded, her eyes soft, her expression full of truth, "He did a lot for me – more than most people know." Alice admitted, "He kept me and Danny on track. I regret so much about the past few months. I became petty, snappy and he told me so many times to sort it out with Danny, but I was too stubborn."

"You're great now." Caroline smiled, "You just lost sight of one another for a little while. You're very alike and yes you disagree but I've only known you have two big arguments – that's good going and one was days ago and look at you now. From sleeping on the sofa to being as close as you are now."

Alice smiled, "All thanks to Dup." She sighed, "I suppose, Danny and I were working too hard. We were stupid to argue the way we did, and him working so late that he had to sleep on the sofa in the hope he didn't disturb me and begin a new argument…" She shook her head, "Dup taught me my lesson. He was a great man Caroline and never happier than when you were around with him."

At that moment Liv walked in carrying an excitable looking Bobby. Alice smiled as she saw her youngest son, her heart swelling as he shouted out for her. Liv laughed as she handed him over to her step mum, before handing over a giraffe teddy to Bobby.

"Another teddy?" Alice asked, a jokey disapproving air about her, "He's so spoilt." She sighed, smiling as he looked into his beautiful eyes that he'd inherited from her, stroking his curly hair which was much more his father's.

"I couldn't resist." Liv gushed, "Where's Danny?"

"Talking to Evan. Go through, I'm sure he won't mind." Alice offered, "And in the mean time, how about we go and get you a bath hmm?" Alice finished in a sing song voice, placing Bobby onto his feet and taking his hand as they walked slowly but steadily to the bathroom together.

(x)

"Alice paid for my ticket, I've booked the next flight, I'll be in Jo'burg about 3am." Evan told Danny as they came to the end of what had been a long heart to heart.

"I'll pick you up. You going to Tambo?" Danny enquired holding the phone to his ear. Despite his own inner turmoil he realised Evan needed him and he needed his step son too. Just hearing his voice made him feel lighter.

"Yeh, Danny is Liv there…"

"I-" Danny began just as Liv walked in, "Yes I'll pass you over." He smiled, "See you soon son."

"Bye Danny," Evan murmured before beginning to talk to his sister. He sighed, he couldn't wait to get over there, despite the circumstances.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alice…" Danny murmured, nudging his sleeping wife who'd adopted his shoulder as a pillow, "Alice, sweetheart, come on."

"Is he here?" Alice asked, her voice laced with sleep as she sat up, stretching slightly before dabbing at her eyes. They were currently sat awaiting Evan's arrival. Typically, his plane had been delayed and so now at four thirty in the morning, they were still in the waiting area.

"His plane just landed." Danny smiled, "Come on sleepyhead." He laughed at her expression as he stood up, offering his hand to her as he did so. She took it grumbling before both walked over to the arrivals.

"This is your fault." Alice murmured. "You tired me out."

"You weren't complaining." Danny replied.

"I needed you as much as you needed me." Alice responded. She'd known full well that Danny's sudden burst of passion earlier in the evening hadn't been random. He'd needed physical closeness and comfort and she'd given him that, and now she was paying for it. She'd been exhausted over the past couple of days and now she felt on the verge of collapse.

Suddenly, Danny stood taller (if that was possible) and Alice knew immediately that he'd spotted his step-son. She grinned as she noted him, rather maternally gushing over how much he'd grown and also how thin he was. Before she knew it, Danny and Evan were clasped tight in a hug and seconds later, she too was pulled into a hug, drowned by her tall step-son. He was almost the same height as Danny!

"Come on…" Danny smiled after many of the pleasantries, "Let's get home."

(x)

Dylan ducked awkwardly into the taxi as his new wife chuckled, clambering in beside him. They were finally on their way home and despite the uncomfortable taxi journey due to his height, Dylan was glad they were. Rosie was distracted and he knew that she needed her family right now. He sighed, Dup had been a good man despite his outer appearances and habits and Dylan couldn't quite believe he was gone.

"You'll be oright." Dylan whispered, wrapping his arm around Rosie. "I'll help you."

"I know…" Rosie murmured, "It's just going to be so strange though."

(x)

Later that morning and the whole family was awake and going about their every day business. Alice was still feeling exhausted and had been sent to go and sit down for a while by Danny and Evan who were in the surgery doing what needed doing. She hadn't argued too much, it gave them a chance to catch up as well and so she was currently sat having a few moments to herself, her mind mulling over everything that needed doing. She vowed to help Caroline with the funeral arrangements and ensure the whole family was dealing with this. Alice reached for a book but as she was about to open it to the first page and start reading, Nomsa came through carrying the phone. She glanced at a sleeping Bobby beside her before looking back to Nomsa.

"Alice." Nomsa said, "It's the school."

"The school?" Alice frowned, standing up carefully as not to jostle her son too much, "Thanks Nomsa. Hello, Alice Trevanion speaking…"

"Mrs Trevanion, we've got Charlotte here in my office." Alice rolled her eyes, she immediately knew she was speaking to Oliver Benzao, the head master. "We were wondering if you could come down, she's been involved in an incident involving another student."

"What?" Alice gasped, her daughter had never been in trouble. Never.

"She assaulted another pupil Mrs Trevanion. It's very out of character."

"I'm on my way." Alice replied before putting the phone down. She checked on Robert before walking into the kitchen, picking up a pair of keys, "Nomsa, please can you watch Bobby? I've to go to the school…"

"Is everything ok?"

"Charlie's assaulted another pupil apparently." Alice murmured. She nodded as she noted Nomsa's shocked expression. "I'll try not to be long…" Nomsa nodded feeling for the younger woman, as if she didn't have enough to deal with without her daughter going off the rails.

"Alice, honey where you off?"

Alice turned and saw Danny jogging up to her, Evan waved at her before walking to the house, "The School, Charlotte's apparently assaulted someone."

"What? But she's good at school…" Danny frowned, "Do you want me to come?"

"No, it'll be fine." Alice sighed, "I just don't see why… I know Dup's death has affected her but to…" Alice shook her head.

"It'll be alright." Danny smiled as she climbed into the driver's seat, "It's probably a misunderstanding."

"Let's hope so." Alice sighed. "See you soon."

"See you soon." Danny repeated, kissing her once before watching his wife drive away. He sighed, he truly did hope Charlotte wasn't going to burden Alice's shoulders with more weight. She already had enough on as it was, and the strain was beginning to show.

(x)

Charlotte sat staring at the wall petulantly, her green eyes dark and full of hatred and a lack of remorse. A girl was sat across from her whimpering as a nurse administered first aid treatment, clearing all the blood away from her face. As the headmaster arrived, Mr Benzao, she crossed her arms, frowning even more.

"Your Mother is on her way Charlotte." He warned, "So you might want to lose the attitude."

"Go to hell." Charlotte spat, turning away from him and ignoring his rant about manners, religion and everything else he had to say.

It wasn't all that much longer until Alice arrived. Charlotte didn't even raise her head to meet her Mother's eyes. She couldn't believe that she'd been sent to school and now, here her Mum was, no doubt ready to accept everything Benzao said.

"If you'd come through to my office." Mr Benzao smiled after he and Alice had greeted. Charlotte sat still, "Charlotte."

"I've been once."

"Charlotte, move it. Now." Alice spat, her tone short, sharp and cutting. Charlotte sighed dramatically before stomping into the office and throwing herself into a chair. Alice couldn't hide her shock at her daughter's behavior and tentatively took a seat beside her daughter as Mr Benzao sat across from them.

"Charlotte's behavior has been atrocious today and it's very out of character. I understand Anders DuPlessis has passed on, and I'm most sorry for your loss. He was a great man, but this behavior is completely unacceptable. To assault another pupil is a very serious matter."

"You're right it is." Alice replied, "What do you have to say for yourself?" Alice asked Charlotte causing Benzao to double take, parents weren't usually this good! Usually they tried to cover their kids backs.

"Nothing." Charlotte murmured, "She deserved it."

"No one deserves to be in that state, so I'll tell you what you have to say for yourself. You're gonna apologise to Mr Benzao, the girl out there and you're going to apologise to the Miss Garstang. Then you're coming home with me, and you can start your groveling." Alice spat, her mood sour.

"What if I refuse?" Charlotte asked cockily.

"You won't be looking after any lion cubs." Alice warned, "And that's just the start."

"Fine." Charlotte exhaled. "Sorry."

"This must not happen again Charlotte. Go on…" He smiled, "Thank you Alice."

"It's no problem, just get in touch if she starts again." Alice smiled, before following her daughter out. Charlotte glanced at her Mum, before rolling her eyes and giving a forced sorry to the girl and the teacher involved before stalking out and climbing into the Jeep.

"So… do you want to tell me what the hell this is about?" Alice asked, starting the car and beginning to drive home.

(x)

Rosie stretched tiredly as she clambered out of the taxi and looked up at the big house that she'd learnt to call home. She shuddered slightly, it would never feel the same again, not now Dup wasn't here. Soon, Dylan had his arm wrapped around her, their cases by his side. Both stood in silence, looking up at the old picturesque house. It was at that moment that her dad came out. She noticed how tired and generally down he looked, before smiling smally at him.

"Rosie, Dylan!" Danny smiled, rushing down the stairs and giving his daughter a huge hug, "How was the honeymoon?"

"Good bar… you know." Rosie murmured into her Dad's shoulder.

"I know." Danny whispered.

"I'm sorry, I am." Dylan told his father in law, "Anything you guys need…"

"Thanks Dylan, so how about-"

Danny's words were drowned out by the sound of a Jeep approaching at speed. All three turned to see it halt, and an irate Alice jump out and a very confrontational looking Charlotte.

"It's unacceptable Charlotte!" Alice shouted, "There is enough heart ache in this family without you going off the rails!"

"You didn't hear-"

"I don't need to! There is never a need for what you did. Dup's death is not an excuse for violence. This family is going through enough without you being a child about everything. If you want treating like an adult you bloody well act like one."

"Go to hell!" Charlotte shouted before walking off. As she approached the steps, Danny put his arm out.

"Don't speak to your Mum like that." Danny warned.

"You can shut up! You aren't my Dad!" Charlotte yelled before pushing past him and going into the house. Alice now even more furious was about to follow her but Danny stopped her.

"It's ok."

"It's not… she has no right to act like that. Dup's death is no excuse. God, Danny you should have seen the state of that other girl, and then to come home and start on you. I'm not having it!"

"Alice." Danny's calm voice and soothing actions seemed such a contrast to Alice's temper and flailing. Rosie and Dylan watched with interest as just the tone seemed to coax Alice into a calmer state of mind, "It's ok. Just let her cool off. I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

"But you don't deserve it." Alice protested, but Danny shook his head.

"I don't deserve you, but here you are." Danny smiled as Alice rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disagreement, "Look, what's the betting in a couple of hours she'll out here apologizing. In the mean time, she's not doing anything with Rory. Lion cubs don't like nasty girls."

"I hate it when your right you know." Alice told him, making him laugh as he pulled her into his side, "Hi by the way… nice honeymoon?"

"Best as it could be…" Dylan replied, "You look like you have your hands full?"

"God knows what's got into her." Alice sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte sat stewing in her room; after what that bitch said, she was the one in trouble. She'd tried to tell her Mum her side of the story, but as usual, her Mum had gone off on a rant, saying how school was important and how there was enough going on without her misbehaving! So, that's what came of protecting your family, detentions, forced apologies and in the bad books. She shook her head, if that stupid brat of a girl said that they were better off without Dup and that the place might smell better again she wouldn't hesitate. In fact, it had felt good, punching her, taking out all that anger and emotion on her preppy, Barbie doll face. Subconsciously her hands ran over her bruised knuckles, her fingers caressing each tiny little cut. They were red, sore and angry mimicking Charlotte's own emotion.

"Charlotte." A knock came along with the Scottish tone before the door opened, Charlotte sighed as she saw her mother's posture, she evidently wasn't forgiven. "It's time for dinner. Come and help Nomsa please."

"My hands hurt." Charlotte moaned.

"And whose fault is that?" Alice questioned harshly, "Look, just do as your told."

"What if I don't?" Charlotte spat, standing up violently, her fists clenching.

"Why are you being like this?" Alice asked in a tired manner, shocking Charlotte with her sudden mood swing. "What happened to my little girl?" Alice asked on a breath, emotion suddenly creeping upon her.

"She grew up!" Charlotte shouted, before stalking out into the kitchen. Alice sighed, sitting down on Charlotte's bed for a moment, her head in her hands. She looked around the room and realised that what Charlotte said was true. She was growing up. Colouring books were being slowly replaced with magazines and hairbrushes, the dynamic of the room suddenly felt much older. There was still a warmth to it, the odd reminders of the young Charlotte still sat around – such as her teddybear. Alice picked it up, holding it in both hands, staring at it as though it held the answers to every problem she had.

"Still being difficult then?" Danny asked softly, watching as Alice nodded, placing the Teddy down on the bed. "It'll be oright." Danny murmured walking into the room and sitting beside her.

"I don't think it will." Alice whispered, admitting her fears for the first time. "My little girl is growing up and look…" Alice swallowed the emotion that clogged her throat, "Look where she's going. Maybe it's my fault…"

"No Alice, this isn't your fault." Danny insisted, wrapping his arm around her, "It's just a rough time that's all. She'll come out of the other end as amazing as you."

Alice said nothing but wrapped her arms around him, listening to the beat of his heart. It seemed to soothe her almost immediately, the steady rhythm calming her racing heart and rampaging thoughts. After a few moments she pulled away, standing up and taking hold of his hand. No words were exchanged as they walked steadily through to the kitchen.

(x)

The tension at dinner could have been cut with a knife. Charlotte's negative energy seemed to contaminate the air and everyone ate in silence, the only words spoken being Caroline's to tell the family of all the arrangements in regards to Dup. After dinner, everyone seemed to go off in their own directions, Alice went put Bobby to bed before taking herself off to the animal hospital, Caroline went to her room, Nomsa went to wash up, Evan decided to go and do some work and Danny had decided to help Rosie and Dylan out with some of their to-do list. Now though, Danny was finished and he had one mission – to get Charlotte to apologize to Alice.

"Charlie?" Danny asked, knocking on her door. He entered when he heard the moody come in. He sighed as he noticed her tapping away on her phone, not even looking at him.

"What?" Charlotte asked after a few moments. "You here to give me a lecture because you can save your breath I'm not listening to you!"

"Stop with the cheek it doesn't suit you." Danny spat, "Listen, I don't care how you speak to me. You're my daughter as much as Rosie is, but if you don't see me as your Dad then fine, but for God's sake Charlie cut your mother some slack."

"What? She nagging you? Or is she not performing?" Charlotte said sourly, obviously a cheap shot about their past woes.

"I'm going to ignore that… but no. I can see that this is killing her. She wants what is best for you. God, Charlotte, she loves you more than life itself. You and Robert are the two most important things in her life! She'd lay down her life for you, you're her greatest achievements in life, and she does almost everything for you and look how you repay her." Danny said calmly, "By acting like this. Be cheeky to me all you want Charlie, but don't be cheeky to your Mum. You only get one, and you've got a fantastic Mum."

Charlotte remained quiet.

"If you love your Mum…" Danny continued, "Treat her like you do. Oh, and by the way, you might want to get your hand sorted at some point."

With that he left, closing the door on his way out. Charlotte frowned, crossing her arms before getting up. She did need her hand sorting out and her Mum was the best at first aid. His words replayed numerous times over in her mind. He was right, she did have a great Mum.

It didn't take her long to arrive at the animal hospital, upon entering she noticed her Mum feeding a leopard cub with a bottle. She was talking softly to him, holding him tenderly but tightly.

"Hmm, it's no fun eh? Losing someone then being rejected?" Alice murmured to the Leopard. "But you'll be oright, when your bigger and stronger, you'll be fine on your own."

"Mum?"

Alice turned and gave her daughter a smile small, standing up with the Leopard cub and placing it back in it's pen. She tore her gloves off, placing them on the side before turning properly to her daughter.

"What's up?"

"Could you… could you please fix my hand? Danny said I should sort it out…" Charlotte asked quietly. Alice nodded, signaling for her to come over to the operating table as she quickly retrieved a first aid kit.

"Ok, let me look." Alice murmured, taking her daughter's hand. She ran her thumb over the blemished knuckles. "The skin's broken but that's about it." Alice told her ignoring her winces. "Right, this antiseptic is going to sting." She said, gripping Charlotte's hand tighter as she applied it. Charlotte wiggled, gritting her teeth angrily before she finally relaxed. The silence reined for some time before Charlotte finally cleared her throat.

"Mum, I'm sorry for how I spoke to you earlier." Charlotte said quietly, "I didn't mean to… you know, be so horrible."

"Apology accepted." Alice smiled, "But this has to stop. I want you to apologise to Danny too. You had no right speaking to him the way you did and bringing up he's not your Dad…"

"But he isn't." Charlotte sighed, "Not really…"

"Charlie, anyone can father a child." Alice shook her head, "Be thankful you have someone like him. He loves you as much as he loves Rosie and he wears it on his sleeve. Believe what you want but don't throw it in his face."

"Fine." Charlotte breathed.

"Right, well, that's you done. Off you go." Alice told her, "Tomorrow's a new day. Say sorry to Danny then start a fresh… I don't want any repeats of today Charlotte." Alice warned.

Charlotte nodded before walking off. Alice shook her head, something told her that this wouldn't be last of this.


	8. Chapter 8

Evan sat in his room physically shaking as he tried in vain not to break down. He thought when he got out here everything would be ok bar the loss of Dup but it wasn't, his downward spiral just seemed to grow longer. He sighed and stood up violently, his hands twitching as he noticed his razor in his bag. He ran a hand along his jaw before clasping his arm. He stared at his arm and the razor in turn before hitting himself in the face. What was he thinking? He swallowed. He was ok out here, there was nothing to worry about… This was just grief. Grief and hurt, nothing more.

(x)

The next morning at breakfast, Alice studied her family as she played with her breakfast. She felt a deep pang of sympathy for Caroline as she sat next to the empty seat at the bottom of the table. The older woman seemed to be coming back into herself a little – of course she wasn't over her husband, but she was finally eating something and talking and that to Alice marked improvement, even if she was a recluse during the day and spent a lot of her time alone or busying herself. Her eyes then fell to Liv who had come over that morning, she smiled to herself, despite the unlikely pairing it did seem to work. Granted, Fatani was older than her but he had the mental age of someone half his age and he was surviving the Danny treatment although Alice wasn't sure how that would last if he proposed to Liv. She carried on around the table and sighed as she came to Charlotte, her daughter, the girl who'd recently took a turn off the rails. Alice wondered if that was all going to settle down now after yesterday's fiasco. She looked angry still and upset but Alice hoped with every ounce of her being that she'd hold on to her temper. Alice glanced the other way and noticed her husband and almost immediately her heart seemed to skip a beat, even as he went about the every day task of eating a slice of toast. He was smiling at something Liv was saying, his green eyes betraying his interest and pride. Reluctantly she moved on, noting the loved up couple of the week, Dylan and Rosie who were both whispering in one another's ears. Alice glanced back to Danny for a moment, wondering if that's how they had been once. Finally, she looked at Evan. She frowned as she noticed his plate. It held one piece of toast which he was nibbling at, he seemed uninterested in food and far away. His eyes seemed so shuttered, almost as though he was tired and thin. Alice didn't like how thin he was and vowed silently to fatten him up – he needed it!

"Coffee Alice?" Danny asked, breaking her reverie. She turned to him and shook her head, she wasn't in the mood for coffee right now.

"Tea?" Alice beamed sweetly.

"What? Tea instead of coffee?" Danny gasped dramatically as though she'd never had a cup of tea in her life, "But, are you ok?"

"Stop with the dramatics Danny it doesn't suit you…" Alice murmured, "I just want tea this morning – I do like it you know."

"I know but we always have coffee in the morning…" Danny replied standing up, "But your wish is my command."

"Good, anyway, I read tea's better for you!" Alice responded smugly.

"Not another health kick…" Danny groaned walking off. Alice smiled, turning back to the table and smirking dumbly to herself, he could always make her feel like a loved up teenager, even in the morning!

"God, we've got enough with Rosie and Dylan, don't you two start…" Liv said dramatically, "Why can't you be like me and Fatani? Sit nicely and refrain!?"

"Because…" Danny replied walking back up with two mugs, "We're married."

"You were like that before you were married, marriage just made it worse." Liv drawled. "Anyway, I'm off to do something productive. See ya later."

(x)

Charlotte sat staring out of the window as the teacher drawled on about algebra, as though she'd ever need that crap! She glanced to the board and noticed the equations were easy, god, she could do them backwards, what was it with these kids?

"Trevanion, you fancy contributing?" The teacher snarled, he was a new teacher called Mr Jenkins and no one liked him all that much.

"What to the dumb and dumber show? Nah you're alright, it's funny watching." Charlotte responded, "Anyone can see that C equals 6.5, Jesus Christ."

"You can cut the cheek." Jenkins responded, "But yes well done…"

"Yipee, frigging yay." Charlotte moaned, "Can I return to looking out the window?"

"No you might break it…" Jen replied, her cut still peeking out from under her foundation.

"Your head will break it if you carry on." Charlotte warned.

"Bring it zoo girl." Jen replied, laughing hysterically.

"Come on then… round two, I'll finish you off." Charlotte agreed standing up as Jen also stood.

"TIME OUT!" Mr Benzao shouted entering the class room, "What on Earth is going on?"

"She threatened me!" Jen wailed, "Again!"

"Bullshit! You started this!" Charlotte growled, lurching forward only stopped from hitting Jen by Mr Jenkins who had rushed forward.

"Enough!" Benzao yelled, "Charlotte, my office now. You can chill out."

"Great." Charlotte muttered under her breath, grabbing her stuff and walking out, she noted the triumphant look on Jen's face as she did and mouthed 'I'll get you' with a cocky, malicious wink.

(x)

Caroline jumped as the phone began to ring. She sighed, right now she really could do without guests, even if they did keep this place afloat. With a heavy heart she raised the phone to her ear, expecting to hear some jumped up tourist demanding a quality stay.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Caroline? It's Thabo."

Caroline blanched for a moment before gathering her thoughts, it made sense, she had put it in the local paper and news travelled fast around here. "Thabo!"

"I just thought I'd call to say how sorry I am about Dup, he was a great man Caroline. A legend."

"Thank you Thabo, you're very sweet." Caroline smiled, she wondered how her grand-daughter had been so stupid to let him go sometimes.

"And, if it wouldn't be too awkward… I'd like to come and pay my respects at the funeral, of course I understand if-"

"Thabo stop." Caroline said, halting his rambling in it's tracks, "Of course you are welcome to the funeral. Dup liked you, he'd want you there. I'll deal with Liv."

"Thanks Caroline, I hope you're all holding up ok. Let me know if you need any help."

"You're a good man Thabo." Caroline told him, "See you soon."

"Bye."

Caroline set the phone down before taking a deep breath, she hoped her grand-daughter was mature about this or all hell was about to be let loose!


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia burst through the doors of Leopards Den, walking confidently through the house before taking refuge in the kitchen. She and Fatani had had a hectic day sorting the bar out and now, with Fatani working, she'd decided to come and relax a little at Leopards Den. She'd have to go back later, but for now, her family needed her. She smiled at her Gran as she walked through, greeting her kindly.

"Hey Gran."

"Hello darling." Caroline said softly opening the fridge, she took a cider out for herself and one for Liv,, she'd need it! "Good day?"

"Not bad, how you feeling?" Liv asked softly, taking the cider gratefully.

"I'm ok. Listen, Liv..." Caroline began, "You know I put the ad in the paper and how fast news travels? Well I've had a few responses." She replied sitting down carefully.

"That's good." Liv replied missing her Gran's awkwardness and general nervousness.

"Thabo rang."

Liv's head whipped round to her meet her Gran's eyes, one look told Liv all she needed to know. "He's coming?" She whispered, a mixture of emotions rattling through her mind.

"I said he could." Caroline admitted.

"But..." Liv sighed, "For Christ's Sake..."

"Liv-"

"Gran, he's my ex! I can't see him again! I can't- Look, I'm gonna go." Liv replied pushing the half bottle of cider away from her before bolting out of the door. Caroline sighed, rubbing her chin with her hand. She should have known Liv wouldn't take it sitting down.

At that moment Danny walked in, two bottles in his hands. He smiled warmly at Caroline as he began to prepare a milk solution for the baby zebra that had been brought in that morning.

"You ok Caroline?" Danny asked as he waited for the solution to heat.

"Yes, just feeling a little unsure."

'About what?" Danny inquired.

"I told Thabo he could come to Dup's funeral, Liv didn't take it too well." Caroline admitted, "But it seemed wrong to forbid Thabo coming, he and Dup were close."

"Hmm... she'll come round, if she doesn't I'll speak to her. You did the right thing, let's just hope he and Fatani can remain civil. How is he?"

"Thabo? Yeh he's fine." Caroline replied, "What you doing?"

"We got a baby Zebra orphaned at Mara. Alice is in love as you can imagine... You'd think it was her own child the way she's cooing over him. He's apparently called Stripes." Danny sighed, rolling his eyes, "My wife has officially lost it..."

Caroline smiled warmly, she was pleased Danny and Alice were back on track and once again, it was her brilliant husband who'd sorted them out. She sighed, this place would be strange without Dup. It was unreal in itself, not having him by her side, not hearing his voice and yet she still felt him. She felt him around her. She waved to Danny as he bounded off with the two milk bottles. She nodded satisfied, he'd made Leopards Den perfect.

(x)

"Evan?" Alice questioned, noticing him staring blankly at the office wall. She'd heard him come in and noticed him but what she hadn't realised as she completed her paperwork was how quiet and subdued he was. He wasn't the Evan she knew, and his current attitude worried her. He seemed so down.

"Alice?" He asked, his voice grim.

"Are you oright?" Alice asked, placing her hand on his back, "I'm worried about you."

"Me? Why?" Evan asked in a defensive tone, "I'm fine. No problem."

"You just seem... down." Alice offered, "If you need to talk..."

"I know where you are, look Alice, it's just..." Evan flailed, "Dup. It's hit me hard."

"So everything else is ok? With Uni and stuff?"

"Yeh it's great, look I'm gonna go, I said I'd call my lecturer at two UK time and it's half two now..."

"Ok." Alice agreed, watching as he left in a hurry, she frowned, something was definitely not right with Evan and she was determined to find out what. However, before she could stew any longer, her Husband bounded in two bottles of milk formula in his hands.

"You ready?" Danny asked.

"Always! Let's feed our Stripes." Alice beamed, taking one of the bottles and opening the pen. She smiled as the Zebra foal lifted it's head. He was still weak but took one tentative step towards them.

"Your Stripes." Danny laughed as she sat down on a hay bale and began to bottle feed the Zebra. He sat down next to her, watching in awe as his wife fed him. He sighed, remembering all the times he'd watched her from afar, her love for animals and natural ease around them was something that had made him fall so heavily in love with her. He smiled as he remembered her feeding the baby Rhino. "Still suits you, you know." Danny murmured as he kissed the back of her neck and wrapped an arm around her. He felt her shudder and her breath hitch and the smile that was spreading across her face.

"Your turn Mr Trevanion." Alice smiled, kissing his cheek softly as he placed her empty bottle beside her on the floor. She watched as he readjusted himself, placing the bottle's teat tenderly in the zebra colt's mouth before murmuring to him in a slurred tone. "It suits you too." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled, glancing at her before turning his attention back to Stripes, "I'm worried about Evan."

"Why?" Danny asked, his eyes not leaving the baby Zebra's.

"He seems down, something isn't right."

"Well he has just lost Dup."

'It's more than that." Alice told him, "He seems extremely down."

"We'll keep an eye on him... he might just be tired and readjusting." Danny suggested, "Dup's death will have hit him hard but you're usually right." Danny sighed as silence took over for a few minutes. "Alice?" Danny asked after a few minutes. "Will it ever get easier?"

"Of course it will Danny." Alice murmured, lifting her head up off his shoulder, "In time we'll heal. There'll always be a Dup shaped hole but we'll get there, he's always with us. Come on, Stripe's done, let's go pick the kids up."

"Yeh, talking of kid's... Thabo is coming down for the funeral. Liv's not best pleased..." Danny told his wife, as they exited the pen, "In fact, that's an understatement."

"Why? I get their relationship and stuff but seriously, it's a funeral." Alice shrugged, "She'll come round... or get over it."

"You do think she's over Thabo?" Danny questioned as Alice took his hand.

"Of course she is." Alice laughed, "Liv spelt a lot of her own destruction with him. She cheated on him first remember."

"True." Danny sighed, "God, you girls are too complicated."

"You men are too thick." Alice retorted. "You can drive..."

(x)

Charlotte exhaled tiredly as Mr Benzao waited outside the school with her. She was scowling, arms crossed and her eyes showed exactly how uncaring she was at that moment about school. She sighed as she noticed her Mum and Danny pulling up in the Jeep. She was in trouble once more and this time it wasn't her fault, well not really. She risked a glance at their expressions and straight away she noticed Danny gritting his teeth and her Mum looking less than pleased.

"What's this?" Alice asked as Danny turned the engine off.

"Charlotte's been trouble making again-"

"Why am I the only one getting done for this? What about her?!" Charlotte exclaimed in fury.

"Oliver, what's going on?" Danny asked climbing out of the car, and coming to stand beside his wife, "Charlotte's a good kid... I know she went off the rails but who is the other girl?"

"Jen." Charlotte cut in, "But he likes her."

"What apparently has Charlie done?" Alice asked, clicking onto Danny's game.

"Rude to teachers, rude to her peers. It won't do."

"Yeh, well you know what else won't do?" Danny asked, "Bullying. Now I don't condone Charlotte's recent attitude but to me, there seems a bit of bullying is going on here. Charlotte will behave and sort her attitude out and will also receive sanctions at home if you sort out this Jen girl."

"Mr Trevanion, I'm afraid you have no say-"

"Actually you'll find he does have a say. Number one, he adopted Charlotte, number two, he's her Dad and number three, I agree with everything he just said, and I most certainly have a say." Alice spat, "Now, I expect it sorted."

"Of course..." Mr Benzao gulped, "I'll get to it, tomorrow."

"Good, Charlotte, come on." Danny smiled, helping her and Alice into the passenger seats of the Jeep before walking round to the driver's side and setting off.

"How did you know?" Charlotte asked after a few moments silence.

"She was bullying you?" Danny asked, "Because I know my girl... Yeh, yesterday I didn't see it but I knew when I saw you standing there, we both did."

"Thanks Danny." Charlotte whispered.

"No problem." He winked, before glancing over at Alice who gave him a watery smile, mouthing 'Thank you' just before he turned back to the road. He sighed, he just hoped that that would solve the problem!

**A/N - Kinda half a filler but some cuteness, any excuse! But still lots going on! Sorry for lack of updates recently, very busy with uni work x**


	10. Chapter 10

Five days later and Olivia still hadn't come around. Dup's funeral was fast approaching, and Caroline was beginning to grow more and more anxious about her granddaughter's attendance. As she voiced her concerns over breakfast that morning, the majority of the family grumbled and moaned, fed up of hearing about Liv's antics.

"Look, Caroline. I'll go over to the bar later in the morning. Talk to her." Alice offered warmly, "See if I can make her see sense."

"Thank you Alice." Caroline replied, "I have so much to do today and-"

"It's fine honestly." Alice chuckled.

"And don't forget the will reading is today at five!" Caroline told them all before standing up and exiting with her plate to the kitchen.

"Hey Evan, didn't you have a girl to bring with you?" Danny asked, leaning forward as she sipped on his coffee.

"Umm no." Evan replied.

"Ah, yes you did!" Danny teased as Alice shook her head, giving him 'the look'.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." Evan responded.

"So how's Uni going?" Danny insisted, "First class honours? I bet you're doing great aren't you? Zoology..."

"Fine." Evan intercepted quickly. "Look I'm going to get ready."

Danny waved him off blind to Evan's attitude until he noticed Alice glaring at him. He swallowed, he knew that glare all to well.

"What?" Danny squeaked in fear.

"Couldn't you see he was uncomfortable?" Alice moaned, "You going on about firsts and bloody girlfriends doesn't help."

"Alice! Look at the opportunity you get with getting a good degree though!" Danny exclaimed, "I've been offered jobs because I've got a first in the past."

"Yeh, well you can stop piling the pressure on. I'm sure he's got enough as it is! It's like Liv's exam results all over again! Stop it. He's at University and last time I checked he was doing pretty well. Stop pressuring him." Alice warned.

"You have to admit that your first class-"

"Danny if you don't shut up I'll go find your degree certificate and ram it where the sun doesn't shine. Now go and do something useful." Alice warned.

"Like?"

"Take Charlie and Bobby to school and nursery."

"Fine, come on Charlie." Danny smiled, "Is school better now?"

"Yeh, though Jen's back today." Charlotte sighed. Jen had faced exclusion for bullying Charlotte for a number of weeks and in the past few days Charlotte had been much happier, but now Jen was back and all Danny could do was hope that the other girl was sorted.

As they walked through they greeted Rosie and Dylan who were both walking in. Robert shouted at his older sister as they passed, causing Rosie to stop and talk to him briefly before carrying on, bumping into Alice as they reached the end of the corridor.

"Hello." Alice smiled, "Hi Dylan."

"Hey Alice." Dylan replied.

"Rosie, I'll get started with you but later in the morning I need to nip to Fatani's." Alice told her step-daughter, "There's a couple of appointments at lunch but nothing major."

"Ok cool... Dylan thought he'd see if there was anything he could help Caroline with." Rosie smiled.

"Aye, she was on about sorting some things out for the service. She's in the kitchen. Oh, and the will reading is at five too." Alice told them both before continuing on. Rosie kissed Dylan before catching up with her step-mother, walking down to the hospital ready to begin work. She sighed, something told her today was going to be a long day.

(x)

A couple of hours later and Alice was outside Fatani's bar. She exhaled, running her hand across her stomach - god, Nomsa's fry up had been a great idea at the time but now she paying for it. She felt like she'd eaten three pizzas in rapid succession. She shook the feeling off before clambering out the car, nodding kindly at a few of the locals who greeted her. She walked in, glancing around at the somewhat busy bar. She spotted Liv almost immediately and didn't delay any further in walking over to her.

"Liv." Alice called, waving as she approached the bar, "Bottle of cider and a word please?"

"If this is about Thabo-" Liv began but Alice cut her off.

"It's about Dup, your Gran and this family." Alice replied in her no nonsense tone. Liv found herself nodding, calling to Fatani who nodded. Both moved round to the corner of the bar. Liv handed Alice a bottle of Savana Dry before sitting down her self with a JD and Coke. She swirled the contents numerous times. Alice sighed and began,

"Liv, you're upsetting your Gran with all this Thabo business. What exactly is your problem?" Alice asked, "It's a funeral for pities sake."

"He's my ex, I don't want to see him." Liv responded heatedly.

"It's for a few hours at most Liv! Jesus, just swallow your pride. This is about Dup, not you, not Thabo, not me, not Danny, Dup. If you don't quit this attitude for him, then quit it for your Gran's sake eh?" Alice asked, "Now, I'm gonna ask again, why?"

"I..." Liv looked around, "Can we go for a drive?"

Alice nodded frowning, picking up her keys as Liv led the way to the Jeep. Alice climbed in and started the engine, glancing at Liv before beginning to talk.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I didn't tell him something- something massive. No one knows, it's been my secret." Liv admitted. "You might want to stop the car." Liv suggested as they entered the bush. Alice did so, cutting the engine before turning to look at Liv, "God, you're gonna hate me."

"Try me." Alice told her.

"I was..." Liv took a deep breath. "After we split up, and I got with Fatani, well I was late about two weeks later. I thought I'd take a test as a precautionary... It was positive. Pregnant. So I snuck off and had an abortion. It was Thabo's, it had to be. Fatani and I hadn't... well y'know." Liv shook her head as emotion hit her, "God... I didn't even tell him." She wailed, beginning to cry.

Alice sighed and wrapped an arm around Liv, kissing the side of her head gently. "Shh, come on Liv, there's no need to cry." Alice murmured, "So the guilt's eating you up?" Alice asked as Liv nodded, "Well what's done is done. But it's up to you what comes next. Are you over him?" She felt Liv nod against her, "Then be the mature young lady I know you've become, be polite. If you choose to tell him, that's fine. If you don't, I won't say a word."

"Will you tell Danny?" Liv whimpered.

"Not if you don't want me too." Alice promised.

"He'd go mad." Liv whispered, "His veins would pop so far out of his forehead you'd never be able to look at him again."

Alice chuckled, squeezing Liv's shoulder, "He loves you. He'll always be there for you, you know. But you're right, he'd probably burst a blood vessel and then calm down."

"Thanks for listening Alice, and always being there." Liv told her step-mother of sorts looking at her sincerely.

"Hey, it's what I'm here though." Alice smiled.

"You're always the one who sorts us out in the end. Bet you didn't bank on this when you married Danny." Liv laughed.

"Hey, I'd be here if I wasn't married to Danny. You aren't a duty of marriage, none of you are." Alice promised, "Now let's save the sentimental crap for another time. Here," She murmured pulling out some wipes out of her bag, "Baby wipes but it'll sort the running mascara out. By the way, Dup's will is being read at five."

"I'll be there." Liv smiled, "So what you up to for the rest of the day?"

"Not a lot really." Alice admitted, "We've got a few bits and bats in the surgery but Rosie and Danny are all over it. We're gonna have to sort Mara out at some point too."

Liv nodded as she and Alice began to catch up, she was glad she had Alice to keep her on track, but it still didn't stop her worrying about seeing Thabo again and knowing that she'd aborted his child.

(x)

Charlotte sighed as she read her book at break. She had been talking to her friends but they had a detention with their teacher and now she was alone, sitting at one of the tables. She chewed lazily on her crisps, eating them slowly as she read. Today had been ok so far, Jen had kept herself to herself and so had Charlotte. Suddenly, without warning, her book was snatched upwards and Charlotte found herself surrounded by Jen and three of her friends, Steph, Jodie and Danielle. Charlotte swallowed, realising she was alone and outnumbered.

"Why hello Charlotte." Jen sneered, "You think you're gonna get away with this do you?"

"I have." Charlotte replied, "So why don't you crawl back in your hole?"

"Jen!"

The girl turned and noticed the headteacher making his way over, she turned back to Charlotte, "This isn't over..." She warned before walking away with her friends. Charlotte swallowed, Jen was full of hot air, she wouldn't do anything... would she?

"Everything ok Charlotte?" Mr Benzao asked kindly.

"No," Charlotte smiled, "Everything's fine." She responded before turning back to her book.

(x)

By four thirty that afternoon, every member of the family was sat around the kitchen, all bar Charlotte. Alice was becoming increasingly anxious. Charlotte had text her saying the bus was running slow and her phone was dying but she was now over half an hour late and Alice was beginning to panic. She stood by the window watching the road with expectant eyes.

"We should have picked her up." Alice murmured as she felt her Husband walk up behind her.

Danny sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist, "She wanted to get the bus. She'll be here, she said the bus was running late."

"Not half an hour late." Alice told him, "Danny something is wrong."

"Look, if she isn't here soon I'll go and get her, meet her off the bus." Danny promised. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Alice shook her head, "Something is wrong." She repeated. Danny sighed and checked his watch, Dup's will reading was very soon. "I can't wait." Alice announced and walked out of the room. Everyone turned to look at Danny who swallowed.

"Charlotte is late." He explained, "We're going to look..."

"I'll help." Dylan stood up, patting Rosie's shoulders.

"Me too." Liv replied. "Four people looking, we'll find her in no time. Evan come on, make it five."

"Ok." Evan replied.

"Right, Evan you go with Dylan, Liv you go with Alice and I'll go on my own." Danny replied.

"Anders-" Caroline began before shaking her head, "I'll explain."

Danny nodded his thanks before running outside, he walked over to Alice who had just climbed into a Jeep. Liv jumped in beside her, "We'll find her." He promised, kissing her forehead gently. He stood back as Alice sped off. Dylan and Evan set off in the opposite direction as Danny himself climbed in a Jeep and followed Alice out. He hoped beyond all hope they found her.

(x)

"Time for payback Bush Girl."

The cackle of three girls echoed around the deserted land as Charlotte struggled against her ties. She hoped beyond all hope someone missed her soon.


	11. Chapter 11

"I wish this was under better circumstances."

"Me too, Jon, I'm sorry but half the family is still not here, could you wait a while? We'll obviously accommodate you." Caroline said softly, "You can't ever get anyone in one place here, not even for a will reading."

"It's hectic, but yes that's fine. I can wait about an hour but then I really will have to do the reading with or without the family fully present." He warned. Caroline nodded before following him to the house, despite the front she couldn't help but doubt the rest of the family would arrive back in time.

(x)

Alice was driving, panic etched across her features as she scoured the land for even the smallest indication her daughter was near. Liv watched with interest and worry – she'd never seen Alice so tense and adamant about something before.

"Are you sure she won't have gone to one of her friends?" Liv asked Alice.

Alice shook her head, "She'd have used their landline to get in touch." She replied, her eyes not leaving the road. "I just know there's something wrong Liv. I feel it."

Liv agreed mutedly, her eyes scanning the road ahead, she nudged Alice as she noticed the bus slowly making its way up the bumpy path. Alice simple flicked her eyes in acknowledgment, halting the car, not even turning to look at Danny who'd been following her. In moments however, he was beside her, watching the bus like a hawk.

"She'll be on it." Danny murmured, his arm wrapping around Alice, "She has to be." He whispered, his emotion finally revealing itself. Alice looked up at him, and took hold of the hand that rested upon her shoulder, squeezing it as he exhaled shakily.

"The bus is going past." Alice muttered, "Danny, why's it going past?"

"I dunno… listen, I'm gonna ring the school. You head down the road, see if you can see anything." Danny told her. He glanced at his wife's expression and sighed, kissing her upon the forehead, "We will find her Alice." He promised, although at that moment, he too had the creeping doubts.

(x)

Charlotte pulled against her ties as Jen and her friends tormented her. They'd tickled her relentlessly and now it seemed the big guns were coming out. Jen was rolling her sleeves up as her two allies took hold of sticks that littered the floor.

"Anyway last words?" Jen asked her, "Oh sorry! I forgot you were gagged…"

"I'll get you." Charlotte vowed through the gag. Jen laughed, pulling the gag down harshly causing Charlotte to scream out in pain, a sharp contrast to the girls' cackles. "You'll be sorry." Charlotte warned, spitting out some blood which had gathered.

"Oh I don't think so…" Jen screeched as she swung her arm back, her fist clenched and ready for impact.

(x)

"Any ideas?" Dylan asked as he drove himself and Evan down the main track.

"Try heading west… there's a place where the school bullies used to take the geeks." Evan suggested, "Either way, it's the only way onto the land that's not on the main road."

"Oright." Dylan replied, "Wish we had a plane."

"Can you fly a helicopter?" Evan asked, his interest piqued. He'd not really had chance to speak to his new brother in law and he hadn't made a judgment on him yet.

"Yes, though I've not flown one for a couple of years." Dylan explained. "Anyway, I think I better lie low on the flying front after the Zimbabwe disaster."

Evan glanced at the man, "So, what's your intentions towards Rosie?"

"What?"

"Well, you know, what's your plans?" Evan asked in a conversational manner.

"To make her happy." Dylan replied honestly, "Evan, you can spare me the protective brother, Danny's played the protective Dad for eight months."

"Rosie means a lot to this family…" Evan replied, "Not one of us will allow anyone to hurt her, always remember that… oh and Danny when he's angry? Think the Hulk… anger Alice as well? You're dead." He smiled, the latter more of a friendly warning.

Dylan laughed warmly, "Thanks… I'll remember that."

(x)

Danny was driving like a mad man over the rough terrain of the bush, as of yet he hadn't seen one sign of Charlotte and he wondered if maybe she had gone to a friends. He'd rang the school and they'd confirmed she'd got on the bus with everyone else. He sighed, he hoped beyond all hope she was ok. After the antics over the last few weeks, it wouldn't surprise him if something was wrong. He frowned as he noticed a foot print on the ground and flattened grass. Slowly, grinding the car to a halt, he hopped out inspecting it more closely – it was recent and there were more than one persons footprints leading into the bush. He looked up but couldn't see anything, only that there was no way he'd be able to drive down there. He sighed, grabbed his gun and began to walk radioing Alice at the same time.

"Alice, I don't know if it's anything but I've found some tracks."

"Where?" His wife's voice returned.

"Near the little water hole, where all those big trees are, where the baboons tend to gather… it's a way out from the house. You'll have to park up and walk though." Danny murmured, looking down. At that moment he noticed another track… paw prints.

"Danny?"

His reverie was broke by Alice's frantic voice.

"Sorry, I was umm… concentrating." Danny replied, breaking into a jog.

"You're a terrible liar Danny." Alice said, a tinge of warning to his voice, "What've you just seen?"

"There's an animal following her, a hyena by the size of the prints." Danny admitted, knowing it was useless even trying to lie to her. She'd find him out almost instantly and then murder him the next time she saw him.

"Find her Danny…" Alice's urgent voice came before the radio went dead. Danny sighed and began to run quicker. That was exactly what he planned to do.

(x)

Charlotte groaned as pain ebbed at her right cheek and stomach. After punching her, Jen had kneed Charlotte in the stomach. She fought her ties once more wishing that they'd slacken just to give her sore wrists a slight break.

"You liking this bush girl?" Jen laughed, "You thought you could get me in trouble and get away with it hmm?"

"You've had your fun." Charlotte growled, "Now untie me and let me have mine!" She warned.

"You wish." Jen laughed.

"Coward." Charlotte spat.

Jen lunged forward, digging Charlotte twice consecutively in the ribs before standing back. "Don't start bush girl!"

Charlotte was about to retort when she saw a flash of fur rush by. She craned her neck as far as she could round Jen and finally spotted it, a hyena. Her eyes widened, her head spinning back to face Jen.

"This has to stop now. We have to get out of here." Charlotte warned.

"Yeh, yeh, nice try." Jen laughed.

"No, this is serious. We have to move." Charlotte growled, fighting her ties even more. "There's a hyena stalking us."

Jen cackled turning round and scanning the area briefly before hitting Charlotte once more sharply in the ribs. Charlotte didn't even react as her eyes searched for the hyena.

"Nice try bush girl. Stop with the tricks eh?" Jodie warned, Jen's usually quiet ally.

"I'm serious." Charlotte pleaded, she knew they enjoyed seeing her beg but this time it was serious. "Jen, untie me and we'll run, we'll forget it." Charlotte begged as she noted the hyena reappearing and creeping slowly up behind Jen. The girls laughed harder as Charlotte fought. It was only when the beast laughed and growled did they finally believe her.

"Untie me." Charlotte murmured, "Untie me and I can help."

"No." Jen replied, "We'll just stand still."

Charlotte sighed, at least she had one thing right. It wasn't stopping the hyena though who'd realised it had a sitting meal. Charlotte began to panic, pulling against her ties more than ever, the rope burning and cutting into her skin. She hoped beyond hope that someone up there loved her…

(x)

Danny was becoming breathless but he swore he could hear girls voices. As he arrived onto the clearing he almost froze at the scene before him. His daughter tied up, her tormentors being cocky and then… he swore, the hyena. Behind him he heard the rumble of a Jeep and if it wasn't for the urgency of the situation he might have been shocked at the fact she'd driven across such terrible terrain.

"Danny!"

"Alice keep quiet! And keep Liv back!" Danny called, aiming his gun as Alice ran over with hers.

"What the-" Alice gasped as she saw the scene, "I'll murder-"

"Alice!" Danny warned, bringing her back with one hand grabbing her arm. He raised his gun, "What's that girl doing?!"

Alice watched as the girl ran forward with a stick. She raised her own gun, "Danny shoot!"

"It's too dangerous from here!" Danny panicked, "God damn it!" He aimed and fired, the boom resounded around the area but the bullet only shattered the stick. Danny swore but Alice shot once more, her aim more precise she managed to hit the hyena in the leg, shattering it's back legs – enough to ground it. At that moment, Liv drove up, allowing Danny and Alice to jump in the Jeep.

"I hope that kids arm is oright." Danny murmured.

"It will be." Alice told him, "Besides, might teach her a lesson about starting on my daughter. I should have shot her."

"No you shouldn't. Anyway, why did you drive the Jeep over here?"

"Quicker than running, a smashed Jeep is better than a smashed daughter." Alice admitted, "I'll sort it out."

"Doesn't matter…" He said, as he noticed the ring leader of the three tormentors, Jen begin to run. He jumped out the moving Jeep, using the momentum to keep running at top speed. His long legs gave him an advantage and he had hold of her in no time and he brought her back just as Alice and Liv jumped out of the car, Alice untying her daughter as Liv rounded the other two.

"Charlotte, are you oright?" Alice panicked, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Yeh, I'm fine Mum." Charlotte groaned, clutching her ribs.

"What do you call this then?" Liv asked the two girls, she saw a splinter of the shattered stick in one girls arm and pulled it out harshly.

"Maybe Jen here can explain to her Mum and Dad." Danny spat, "Now you lot were lucky, ever try anything like this again and I might just miss the hyena on purpose."

"You shot the stick?" Jodie asked.

"By accident." Danny declared, "You can thank Alice for saving you. Now, I'm gonna take you home – just as soon as you apologise to Charlotte."

"Sorry." Jen murmured.

"Properly." Alice warned.

"Sorry." Jen said sincerely, intimidated by Alice's presence.

"Sorry." Jodie murmured as the other girl also said sorry. Danny nodded, before turning to Alice as the girls waited some way away.

"I'll put the hyena out it's misery." Alice murmured, "Thank you for finding her."

"Take the girls home, radio Evan and Dylan and I'll be home soon ok… It's ok…" He smiled, kissing her softly, "Oh and Alice." He called as he reached the girls, "Try not to smash up my Jeep anymore."

"Funny man…" Alice called, flashing him a secret grin before setting off.


	12. Chapter 12

The minute Alice halted the Jeep, Liv jumped out, walking swiftly and without comment to the house. She'd sensed that Alice needed a moment with her daughter, and not wanting to intrude or be asked, she'd sensitively taken herself off. After all, it wasn't out of the blue, the will reading would be starting any moment and that was an easy explanation out of it.

Alice glanced at her daughter, before sighing and climbing out of the Jeep, walking round to the passenger side where Charlotte was sat staring straight ahead, her face calculating. Alice sighed, raising a hand to her daughter's cheek, gently running her thumb over the cut that resided there. She swallowed, her heart swelling, as Charlotte leant into her touch.

"How do you feel?" Alice asked quietly.

"Will I ever be normal Mum?" Charlotte murmured. Alice was taken aback a moment at her daughter's question, but before she could speak, Charlotte continued, "Don't say I'm normal Mum, because I'm not, you're not, none of us are. That's why..." Charlotte took a deep breath, "Look at us, we're the most dysfunctional family in this world. It's laughable. You live with your husband's ex wife's mother and her children, his step children. I love it, don't get me wrong but..."

"Is that why you were bullied?" Alice asked.

"Everyone always had a dig and a laugh but that was it. Playground banter, you know? Ben gets ripped for having two Dad's... you know the gay couple... but it's harmless. When Dup died..." Charlotte swallowed, "Everyone was great, sympathetic, all but Jen and her cretins. They carried on, they made fun of it and... I lost it."

"Oh Charlotte..." Alice murmured, her heart breaking for her daughter. She'd done nothing but given her a hard time about the trouble at school and all along, it was her daughter, her baby girl who'd been the victim? "Why didn't you say?"

"You and Danny were practically divorc-"

"We weren't anywhere near divorce." Alice cut her off, folding her arms stubbornly. Charlotte smirked at her mother's profile before exhaling shakily and continuing.

"Fine, you and Danny were fighting and I could see it was all due to the strain and stress. You were both so busy, I didn't want to add to that. Bobby, work then Cassidy... I didn't want to give you more to worry about. Then you made up, Dup died, and I knew Danny would need you... I thought it'd wash, I thought I could handle it."

Alice felt guilt fill every cell in her body. Her daughter had carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, and what for? Her - all because she had been so preoccupied with hating the world, Danny in particular, to take a moments notice of her first born. She swallowed, before pulling Charlotte into her arms, holding her tightly.

"Don't you ever feel like you can't talk to me ok? Yeh, I get stressed, and things get hard, but that's life Charlotte. You aren't adding to my worries or my stresses, you're my daughter. I've not been any kind of mother recently but that's going to change. Promise me Charlie, promise you'll tell me if things bother you?"

"I promise." Charlotte whispered into her mum's shoulder, "And for the record, I think you're the best Mum anyone could ask for."

"Thanks... by the way, about handling things." Alice smiled, pulling back from the embrace, placing her hands on Charlotte's shoulders. "Danny's famous words to me, 'You can't be superwoman all the time Miss Collins'... or Mrs Trevanion now a days but you get the drift... don't give him the opportunity to say it." Alice smiled, "Come on, we've got places to be."

"Thanks Mum, and I love you." Charlotte smiled jumping out of the Jeep.

Alice grinned, kissing her daughter on the forehead, before nodding, "I love you too. Come on..." She smiled, putting her arm over Charlotte's shoulders and leading her to the house. As they approached, both smiled as they noticed Danny arrive. He waved, stopping outside the house.

"All sorted. They won't be bothering you again." Danny smiled, "And if they do... I'll shoot them."

"Like you shot the stick?" Charlotte teased, "Yeh, yeh." She smiled before walking up the stairs to Leopards Den.

"She ok?" Danny asked.

"Yeh... but we need to talk later." Alice told him sternly.

"Alice?"

"Not now, Danny, later." Alice replied, "Jon's still in there and I think he's waited long enough. Apparently he's already started."

"Ok." Danny replied as they both entered the house.

(x)

"Anders made provision for all the children as had been stated, but he also made provision for any future children on Danny and Alice after his will was submitted up to his death. The will was written in 2010, Bobby was born after and so Anders has left him two thousand rand to be placed in trust until he's 18." Jon explained, "Which leaves Danny, Alice and Caroline. Danny, Alice shall I start with you?"

"Yeh, that's fine." Danny agreed.

"Anders left his share of Leopards Den to you both so that you could both could run it together. He wanted you to note, that he was very proud of you. He also left a lump sum of money which he kept in a separate account. He didn't disclose the sum to me but he did give me the details, the card and the security details so you can both check. I've done the leg work and the funds are available to either of you, but you'll have to go the bank with identification. Danny, he also left you his guns and Alice, he wanted you to have this."

Jon handed over a small, velvet box. Alice frowned, taking it and opening it slowly. She gasped as she noticed the contents. She'd seen him looking at it some years ago and asked where he'd acquired such a beautiful charm bracelet.

"Dup said, this had been for his daughter." Alice replied, recollecting the memory... "He told me in the study... just before Danny and I got married."

"I'm just giving you the facts Alice, read from it what you will." Jon smiled as Danny wrapped his arm around his wife, smiling as she wiped at her eyes. "Caroline."

Caroline nodded, "Go ahead Jon."

"He gave me this letter for you." He said handing it over, "And left everything else to you, including Sabari the elephant... apparently you'd understand."

"Yes." Caroline cried, "Yes I do. Thank you..."

(x)

An hour later and everyone was back doing what ever it was they did best. It was evening and so the whole family was getting on with chores, rounds or work before the evening came and they could finally relax.

Evan was sat in his room alone. Dup had left him five thousand rand and his crocodile dundee knife, as well as his favourite bush hat. Evan sat staring at the knife, it's sharp blade. He twisted it, enchanted by the sharpness, the way they sun glinted off it, the power. He swallowed as he imagined it ripping through flesh. Dup had always carried it as protection and Evan knew it had the ability to slice through meat as though it was nothing. He sighed, maybe it would help? Maybe he'd get the answer he needed. Maybe.

**A/N - Sorry for being a slow updater! I've been so busy at Uni! But finally got time off (although i've a hundred and one lines to learn, and about six scripts to write) so i'll try update more! It probably helps I've currently got a chest infection hehe!**

**So, Charlotte felt that she couldn't go to Danny and Alice, how's that going to play out? And Evan, what's happening with him?!**


	13. Chapter 13

The atmosphere in the animal hospital that night could have been cut with a knife as Danny, Alice and Rosie all went about their business in complete silence. Danny had sensed that Alice wasn't for talking and ended up in his own sulk, resulting in Rosie too going about her chores quickly and quietly. She glanced at her Dad and Alice, wondering if they'd had another argument already, and secretly wondering if they'd ever last longer than a few days without falling out.

"I'm done." Rosie announced, "Do you want me to do anything else?"

"No, that's fine, thanks love." Danny smiled.

"Aye, you get off." Alice added, "See you later."

Rosie waved, quickly getting herself out of the way. She sensed either world war three was about to commence, or they were about to be disgustingly loved up and she wasn't sure she fancied sticking around for either.

Danny watched Alice from afar wondering what was bothering her. She'd been off since they'd arrived back from getting Charlotte, the only time she'd seemed even remotely interested in anything was when she'd been given the bracelet at Dup's will reading and once she'd realised she'd let him touch her, she'd backed off immediately, putting distance back between them. He waited for a moment, allowing her to inject a small monkey that they'd found and put it back before plucking up to talk to her.

"Alice…" Danny began.

"What?"

"Can we talk?" He asked timidly.

"We need to." Alice responded, placing her clipboard down on the operating table.

"What's wrong?" Danny enquired, his expression full of care. "You've been short and snappy all afternoon." At Alice's change in facial expression to one that told him automatically that he'd said the wrong thing, he quickly added, "It's not like you, I'm worried."

"Today I realised just what an idiot I've been in." Alice admitted, "What a failure I am…"

"What?"

"Do you know why Charlotte got bullied?" Alice asked him, "Because of me… the reason was the family, Jen and her friends took it too far, but she didn't come to me, and why? Because I didn't have time for her. She thought I was too busy for her. She said that with me and you so close to divorce, she didn't want to add to my plate. What kind of mother does that make me?"

"I had no idea." Danny whispered, "But Alice, what's happened has happened and, well she knows now surely that she can always come to us?"

"Yeh, she knows now Danny but it's a bit late don't you think?! The damage is done!" Alice exclaimed, "I put myself before her and god, I was so self obsessed hating the world, in particular, you, that I forgot all about her. I refuse to let it happen again."

"And you won't! Look, we've both been a little self obsessed recently but it's over, we're through the other side." At her stern expression he shook his head, "Alice, you are not a bad mother. In fact, you're one of the best… we all make mistakes honey but all this, it isn't your fault – it happens."

"It shouldn't." Alice spat, "I'm a failure Danny." She cried, her head bowing as she rested on the operating table.

"No you're not. Look at yourself Alice – you're not a failure. You're a great Mum with kids who absolutely adore you, including Rosie, Liv and Evan. You're a superb vet with a brilliant career behind you, and you're the best wife a man could ask for." He smiled, "So come on, no more talk of you being a failure, because you are far from it."

"What if it happens again?" She squeaked as emotion clogged her throat, she swallowed wiping away a tear that had fallen.

"I can't promise we won't have hard times love, we will, but we'll be ready for all of them. And as for the kids, well, this is a valuable lesson, we'll make sure they come first, and we'll sure they know they do." Danny promised, "Come on…"

"I'm sorry." Alice whimpered as she fell into his arms, burying her face into his chest as his hand rubbed her back soothingly.

"You don't need to apologise." Danny murmured, kissing her hair gently, "Did you speak to Charlotte about all this?"

"Yeh, she said she knows…" Alice admitted, still clutching to him.

"Good, so are we going to back up?" Danny asked looking down at her. She shook her head, causing him to laugh.

"In a minute…" Alice replied, pulling herself closer to him. Danny laughed, squeezing her tightly.

(x)

Rosie smiled, kissing Dylan's cheek as she walked up behind him. He turned away from his computer, smiling, kissing her properly upon the lips.

"What you doing?"

"Looking at houses…" Dylan admitted, his voice low, "Like we said…"

"Anything?"

"Not that's decent or affordable." Dylan told her, "Still, it might not be a bad thing with all that's going on here."

"We can't live here forever." Rosie replied, "Still, there's plenty of time."

"Hmm… parents at three o clock." Dylan whispered as she caught sight of Danny and Alice entering hand in hand. He quickly closed the laptop lid as both walked into the kitchen, however both walked past, only offering a small smile of greeting. Rosie sighed in relief.

"We really need to tell them our plans at some point." She admitted as Dylan nodded, the question was, when?

"You two look suspicious." Evan announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Rosie asked.

"Hiding from Danny and Alice." He supplied, "What you up to?"

"Promise not to tell anyone." Rosie whispered pulling her step brother by his arm, she missed his grimace as she did so. "We're looking at… houses."

"Houses?"

"You know, for us to live." Dylan added, "But with everything going on we don't want to announce it just yet…"

"So where you looking?"

"Joburg, the township, everywhere." Rosie admitted.

"Your secrets safe but I don't see why you don't just tell them…" Evan shrugged grabbing a can of Coke, "They aren't going to mind."

"Not yet, just let's get Dup's funeral out of the way…" Rosie demanded, a tone of finality to her voice.

**A/N – So Rosie and Dylan want their own place, Alice is feeling insecure and clingy – what's gonna happen?!**


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days flew by, until eventually it was the eve before Dup's funeral, or memorial as Caroline had taken to calling it. The family were all invited for a dinner that evening, and everyone bar Fatani was present.

"Where's Fatani?" Danny asked Liv, as she walked through the kitchen where he and Alice were currently stood preparing salad, giving Nomsa a well deserved night off.

"Oh, he sends his apologies. He's gone to get Cashile and Junior. Buhle finally got over herself and decided he could have them for a few days." Liv said, a tone to her voice. "He loves them kids, it's so totally unfair the way she treats him in regards to them."

"It must be difficult." Alice said, looking at Danny through the corner of her eye. She hadn't missed his face, or the look that said he wasn't happy, disapproved of something or was about to become over protective.

"Yeh, anyway, I'll set the table." Liv replied.

"Ok love." Alice smiled, watching her go before putting her knife down and hissing at Danny, "What's wrong now?"

"I hope he doesn't expect her to act all step-mother." Danny muttered continuing to chop at the vegetables.

"Well, they are his kids Danny. If she's serious about him, which we know she is, then she is gonna have to treat them right." Alice replied softly. "She'd do that anyway, but, Danny if they get any more serious-"

"Marriage?" Danny squeaked finally placing his own knife down, his chopping forgotten.

"It's feasible." Alice replied simply. "What's your problem anyway?"

"I don't have a problem, not really." Danny sighed, "It's just, her saying that, it reminded me that he's thirty and she's not even twenty one yet. I don't want her regretting things down the line."

"Danny. Liv's a young woman now, and she'll make her own decisions. We have to support her through them, be them right, or wrong." Alice replied.

"It just made me realise how unfair I've been - to Dylan, and Rosie." Danny admitted sighing, "I suppose it didn't register that Liv's in the same position, possibly one even more distasteful."

Alice sighed, and ran her hand down his cheek, "But you're being supportive now. Danny, it's only to be expected you want what's best for them, even if it does make you over protective sometimes."

"Why are you always right?" Danny sighed, "Come on, we should get to this lunch."

(x)

The next morning, and all of the family were gathering slowly yet surely in the kitchen, all dress in the usual dark attire associated with funerals. Danny, dressed in one his black suits, was holding Bobby, taking some minimal comfort from his son, who too was dressed in a tiny black suit, matching his Dad's white shirt and black tie accompaniment. Alice was beside them, dressed in a black dress, talking quietly to Charlotte who'd worn a red and black dress, adding a splash of colour. The next out was Evan. Alice smiled comfortingly at him.

"You oright?" Alice asked him, running her hand tenderly over his arm.

"Um, yeh." Evan replied, trying his best not to grimace at his touch.

"Evan, what's up with your arm?" Alice enquired.

"Nothing, I just banged it and it's a little sore. Don't fuss Alice." Evan smiled, as Rosie and Dylan walked through together hand in hand.

"You alright?" Danny asked them both.

"Alright?" Bobby parroted, before beginning to play with his Dad's tie, much to Alice's dismay who'd spent ages ensuring it was perfect.

"Yeh, we're good." Rosie replied, "Is Caroline nearly ready?"

"I hope so." Danny murmured, checking his watch, "We need to get on."

"Where's Liv?" Evan asked.

"Meeting us at the waterhole." Danny replied as Caroline walked through, dressed in an elegant black dress, a grey shawl covering her shoulders. "You ready?" Danny asked her.

"Yes, let's go." Caroline replied with a sigh. Alice smiled sympathetically at her before handing Dylan the Jeep keys who'd already offered to drive, before placing her hand on Caroline's back comfortingly.

They arrived to a vast array of people, all gathered to bid farewell to a man who had touched them all in some way. Some were townspeople, locals, others were old friends from all around South Africa and other faces were far more familiar to the family. Friends, Foes and Family all gathered, awaiting the memorial service. The priest, the same one who'd married Rosie and Dylan, stood near the front conversing with Liv and Fatani. Everyone halted as they arrived, walking down to the front. Danny smiled smally at a few of them as Evan wandered behind, holding Bobby close. He'd taken his younger brother in the car and as a result, Bobby was now latching to him. As they all took their places the priest began the ceremony, talking at length about Dup's legacy.

(X)

After the memorial and everyone's contributions, the family and guests made their way back to Leopards Den where Fatani had supplied alcohol - and plenty of it! Everyone was mingling except for Rosie and Liv who were inside avoiding the outside party at all odds.

"What are you two doing?" Alice asked as she walked into the house to find them both sat in the kitchen.

"Hiding." Rosie replied honestly.

"Well you've not got the best of hiding places." Alice retorted, placing her hand on her hip in a 'Mum' like pose.

"Alice, we can't go out there." Liv whined.

"Why?" Alice asked, "Because Thabo and Max are here?"

"Yes." Rosie responded, "Come on Alice, it'll be well awkward!"

"If you two are happy in your relationships then show you are... hiding in here is a lot more awkward and a lot more childish too." Alice told them in her no nonsense tone. "Jesus, I only came in here to grab another crate... but now I've thought about it... you two can take a crate each out as well."

"Alice..." Both whined together but soon gave up at the pointed look she gave them as she picked a crate of beer up. Both groaned, taking a crate each before following their step mother out. Their faces matching in disgust as Danny soon halted her.

"Alice, what you doing lugging that about, here..." Danny smiled, taking the crate off her.

"Ah my gentleman." Alice crooned, grabbing his arm with both hands as they walked downstairs towards where the beer table was.

"Rosie!" Rosie spun and sighed as she noticed Max walking towards her, "Here let me."

"No, it's fine honestly." Rosie smiled, trying to avoid him.

"Rosie." Max insisted, halting her path and taking the crate from her, "So, how've you been?" He asked as they continued to walk.

"Good, you?"

"I'm oright." Max said, "I hear you remarried?"

"Yeh, Dylan..." Rosie replied, "He's over there playing with Bobby."

Rosie didn't miss the look on Max's face and rolled her eyes, "Dad and Alice's son you loon."

"Oh... yeh, sorry." Max mumbled, flushing with embarrassment, of course he wasn't Rosie's... they'd only been divorced a year, maybe that's why it hurt so much that she'd moved on. "Is he nice?"

"Utterly horrible." She replied seriously. "Of course he's nice." She laughed at his horrified expression. "He's great actually."

"Well, I'm glad you're umm... happy." Max smiled as he placed the crate down, "Caroline said I could stay here the night, but I said I'd ask you..."

"It's fine Max. I've moved on." Rosie replied, "We had some of the best times Max, I won't forget them."

"No..."

"Sorry, I need to talk to Dylan..." Rosie smiled, "Thanks for your help then."

"No problem." Max muttered and watched her walk into the distance, towards her new husband. He sighed, shaking his head before walking towards Fatani. He'd rather find out how his old bar wad doing than watch Rosie kiss and cavort with that Dylan.

(x)

"I met Bobby earlier, he's great!" Thabo enthused as he spoke to Danny and Alice.

"Yeh, he is." Danny replied, his pride evident, "Listen, Thabo, thanks for coming today. Dup liked you a lot, he'd have been glad you came."

"I liked him too and I'm so sorry for your loss." Thabo replied sincerely. "If you need a hand for a few days, I'll stick around... just until you get sorted."

"Thanks Thabo..." Alice replied. His suggestion had appeal, after all, what state were they in to sort this place out. She still couldn't get used to the fact she and Danny owned all of it, and Danny despite his iron exterior all day was suffering and she knew that later on he'd crash.

"I'm going to go say hi to a few people." Thabo smiled, "I'll come back later."

"Ok, thanks again." Alice replied as he walked away, a warm smile on his features, "He's a good lad."

"He is." Danny agreed on a sigh. Alice turned to him and saw the pain he was trying to mask seeping through. He was handling all this well but she could see the shadows set deep in his eyes.

"You ok?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Not really..." Danny admitted, "But I'm getting through it... I don't think I could do this without you by my side."

"Likewise." Alice replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Which is why, maybe we should take Thabo up on his offer."

"Really?" Danny asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well yeh... I mean, he knows what to do, Liv doesn't live here anymore and it'd give us a few days to sort ourselves out." Alice suggested, pressing her body even closer to his, "What do you say?"

"Yeh..." Danny replied, "Yeh, why not?"

"Keep strong eh Danny?" Alice whispered in his ear, "He'll always be with you..."

"I know he will. Doesn't make it any easier." He admitted.

"No... I don't suppose it does."

(x)

Thabo glanced to his left and noticed the gorgeous blonde sitting with Fatani and his kids talking to Max and almost instantly he felt a pang of loss. God, she was stunning, even more stunning than he remembered. He sighed and began to make his way over, after all they were adults. She stood up and began to walk in his direction, her head down.

"Liv." He called, jogging to greet her.

"Thabo." Liv replied, her eyes snapping up to meet his. What unnerved her, was the feeling that bubbled in her stomach.

**A/N - Sorry I've not been writing much! I've been doing loads of overtime at work and haven't had time!**


	15. Chapter 15

"So, how've you been?" Thabo asked putting his hands into his pockets, his shyness showing itself despite the feeling flooding his insides. He'd never anticipated that seeing Liv again would ignite all the flames that had been left by her destruction.

"Good, you?" Liv smiled, her eyes desperately holding into his. She found herself getting lost in the deep chocolate shades.

"No fine." Thabo smiled, "Did you finish your exams?"

"Yeh, passed with flying colours." She enthused, impressed he'd remembered never mind taken an interest. "I never really got chance to thank you for helping me."

"It doesn't matter." Thabo replied, "Listen, I've offered to stay around and help Danny and Alice out, I wanted to check it was ok. I mean you live with Fatani now and with his kids I supposed you'd have your hands full. I'll keep out your way if you like. I just want to return the many favours they granted me." He babbled, only stopping as Liv began to laugh, putting her hand on his arm.

"Thabo, it's fine." She said kindly, "It'd be nice to catch up." She offered, her heart beating staccato, the thought of him sticking around had appeal and she didn't know why, after all she loved Fatani didn't she? She gave Thabo up for Fatani...

"Great." Thabo grinned, "Well I'll let you get on. See you later."

"Bye." Liv said on an out-breath as he walked away. Why did she feel this way?

(X)

Alice sighed, stroking Bobby's hair as she sat with him sleeping in her arms. After playing with Dylan and Evan, he'd grown tired and decided that he wanted no one other than Alice - even Daddy didn't cut it this time. She pressed a kiss to his blonde curls, silently thanking whoever had led her to this place, her home, her family, her Husband. She glanced up and found him shaking hands with Thabo. They'd agreed that he could stay for a few days and help out and it seemed a popular decision judging by the look on Liv's face. Alice wondered if Danny would inadvertently get his wish of a more suitable son in law - if the electricity in those looks was anything to go by it certainly seemed favourable.

"Tired?" Caroline asked, sitting down beside Alice, her frail hand reaching out to touch Bobby's golden locks.

"Yeh... He's been playing with the boys..." Alice laughed, "You alright Caroline? I can't imagine how hard this must be on you."

"Yes, it's not easy but I'm so pleased so many people came... It makes me feel very proud." Caroline replied, "It's as he said, there's a time for life... And a time for death. I remember when we watched Lion King with Bobby, there's a line in it about for every death, a new life is created... Dup fully believed in that, and it helps you know."

"It's a nice perspective - I like the song He Lives In You too." Alice smiled, "Anyway, think I'll take this wee fella to bed now he's asleep properly and I think you're having the joys of Harry." Alice smirked, nodding towards the red faced, fat, yet loyal friend of Dup making his way over.

"I suppose I did well to avoid him for so long." Caroline said softly as Alice walked off.

"Alice!" Danny called as she reached the steps of the veranda, she shushed him with a look. He nodded, "I'll come with you." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "So, how you holding up?" Danny asked his wife as she settled Bobby into his cot, silence reigned for a few moments as she flicked the monitor and handed him the radio.

"I can't pretend it's been easy... But I'm alright, Caroline referred to the Lion King and it helped. She was saying you know about the rhythm of life... For every death, there's a new life cr-" Alice halted, glancing at her Husband, "Created." She finished on a whisper.

"Talk about the Circle of Life." Danny chuckled,

"Danny..."

(X)

Evan threw himself around the corner, his back flat against the wall of the house. He closed his eyes, trying to squash the feelings coursing thorough him. The helplessness, the pain, the grief, the unyielding desire to do that dark, dark activity just one more time. He'd only done it once, but it had felt so good... He placed his hand in his pocket and withdrew the small pen knife he kept there. He ran his fingers over the blade, twisting it from side to side. He inhaled sharply, he could hear Danny and Alice inside the house talking, he could his Gran laughing - despite her pain - he could see Rosie and Dylan dancing. He shut his eyes tight, he needed to get a grip. University was nothing compared to what they had to face. If he couldn't deal with life now, how would he deal with it later on when things got ten times more complicated? He glanced at the knife in his hand.

"No..." Evan groaned, his voice pained and raw. "Please no."

But the knife stared at him, offering him a release from all his problems. He swallowed, still staring at it in turmoil before shaking his head, whipping his sleeve up and pressing the sharp knife into his flesh. He watched the red liquid oozed from his arm and dripped onto the veranda... Everything felt better, lighter, easier... He threw the knife into the bush as he slid to the floor.

A/N - Short filler... It all starts to kick off in the next chapter as everyone realises a few home truths and secrets are both outed and created.

Thanks for your reviews :D


	16. Chapter 16

Walking out of the front door, Danny saw the world in a whole new perspective. Everything was some how different - it had all changed within half an hour. He inhaled deeply, a content smile set across his features as he looked up to the cloudless, clear, ocean blue sky. Alice walked quietly up behind him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, shooting him an energetic, love-lorn, content grin as he glanced down at her, wrapping his arms around her.

"A time for life, and a time for death." Danny breathed almost inaudibly, "I can't believe we didn't work out what he meant earlier."

"How would Dup know? Besides, we're the vets, we should know better." Alice chuckled, "He lives on." She murmured, turning so her chin now rested on his chest, her arms tight around his back.

"Always." Danny sighed, "I can't believe it though..." He pulled her closer, lowering his head, whispering in her ear as she giggled. As he finished, Alice looked up at him and was leaning in when Rosie and Max dashed from around the corner.

"It's Evan!" They called, breaking Danny and Alice up before running off, their parents in tow.

(x)

Max swallowed as he followed Rosie round to the side of the house. He needed to talk to her, he needed to let her know that he was sorry, that he didn't mean to hurt her, that he'd always love her and be there for her. As she rounded the corner, and was out of sight of her new husband, he called her, halting her.

"Rosie... I wanted to catch you alone." Max murmured, walking up to her. "I need to talk to you."

"What is left to talk about?" Rosie asked, "You kept your stuff, I kept mine, the joint account was split equally..."

"Us." Max interrupted. "Rosie, seeing you, like you are now, free, happy... I can't explain how that makes me feel, how happy that makes me. You.. you look like the girl I fell in love with - but all grown up-"

"Max, I'm happy with Dylan.. I-"

"This isn't me asking for you back." Max replied shaking his head. "This is me admitting I see what I did to you, what moving to Cape Town did to you. You changed Rosie, and you shouldn't have, because you're amazing as you, the real you." He smiled, "I was a fool to allow it to ever happen, I was a fool to not fight for you, to follow you. But I suppose that was always going to be our downfall. We both wanted different things from life."

"Max..." Rosie whispered, a lone tear escaping from her left eye. "I did love you. I still do. I'm not in love with you though, just as your not in love with me and I'm sorry for what I did to you. I should have seen long ago that we wanted different things but hey, we were young, we thought love conquered all." She cleared her throat as emotion clogged it. "It conquered many things Max, but we deserve to be our own people, to achieve our dreams. We settled into a rut and looked where it took us. We had the best of times Max... we did and maybe if the miscarriage hadn't happened..."

"You wouldn't be a vet." Max replied, "I'll always mourn our child, I'll always mourn seeing you holding my child. But Rosie, I'm glad you're happy I am, and if you ever need me, I'm on the other side of the phone... I'll always be here for you, and your family." Max coughed as a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks. "I wish it was different Rosie..."

"So do I Max..." Rosie whispered taking a step towards him, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Max murmured, raising a hand to her cheek, caressing it slowly, almost nervously. Their eyes shined with emotion, they sparkled with attraction and a deep, forever love. "Rosie..." He breathed, pulling her to him as their lips crashed together. Her hand moved through his hair, pulling him as close as she possibly could, her body pressed into his of it's own accord as his hands caressed her back. The kiss was hot, full of passion, yet within it lingered a goodbye. As they tore themselves away, both were breathing heavily. Max took his arms from around her, wiping her lipstick where it had smudged with one finger.

"Thank you." Max murmured.

"It's the goodbye I always wanted." Rosie smiled, her eyes warm, a slight smile tugging at her lips. She turned to peek around the back of the house as she thought she heard movement. She frowned as instead she saw a leg lying limply. She turned away form Max and walked around and gasped, "Max!" She yelled as she rushed forward to where her step-brother was lying in a pool of his own blood. Her hands found his pulse, thankfully it was there but, this didn't make sense. Why was led here? In blood? "We need Dad! We need Alice." Rosie panicked, "We need anyone!"

Both ran off and after gaining Danny and Alice's attention, led them to where Evan was led.

"Oh my god." Alice exclaimed, the sight of blood making her feel sick, the fact it was her step sons almost causing the bile to rise.

"Evan?" Danny asked, as he and Alice knelt beside him. "Alice." He murmured as she noticed the cut on his arm. Alice swallowed, the bile rising. She swallowed, forcing it away, now wasn't a time to have a dislike for blood! He whipped his tie off, utilizing it as a bandage, wrapping it tightly around the wound before applying pressure to it. Alice tore at Evan's collar, before removing her jacket and placing his feet on it. Slowly but surely, Evan began to come round - groggy but fine.

"Come on, let's try get you in the house." Danny murmured, his eyes catching his wife's as they lifted a disorientated Evan up and through into the house - they needed a serious conversation.

(x)

Fatani stretched tiredly before checking his watch - he couldn't believe how late it had gotten, and so quickly too! He looked down at Junior who was sleeping upon his chest and smiled, before glancing at Cashile who was sat nearby playing on his Nintendo. He needed to get them both home to bed.

"Come on guys, let's get you home." Fatani smiled, before nudging Liv who too had dozed off under the evening sun. She murmured something before opening her eyes, "We're going home." He informed her.

"Ok, I'll follow you later on... I'm needed here." Liv replied, kissing him chastely. She'd promised Alice she'd help tidy up and with Fatani out of the way, she could spy on Thabo openly without any prying eyes.

"Ok, see you later." Fatani replied before walking off with his children.

Liv sighed as she watched him go. He truly was a good man - kind, loving, funny - but he was also a Dad, so much older than her and ready to settle and as much as she'd denied it, she wasn't ready for settling. Danny and Alice symbolized settled to her - loved up, married, kids, home and business. Yeh she enjoyed the loved up bit, but all those other responsibilities fazed her. She didn't have a good career - god, she hadn't even been to Uni or learnt a trade yet here she was, playing happy families with a man who, in the end, deserved more than what she could offer him.

(x)

"Self harm Danny." Alice whispered, grabbing his arm as he tried to avoid her in the kitchen, "This is self harm."

"Where's the knife then, the blade?" Danny asked, "Evan wouldn't do that... he just wouldn't..."

"Talk to him Danny... because I bet if I go look in the bush near where he was found I'll find a knife in the plant pot." Alice murmured, "I'm going to go have a look, talk to him."

Danny exhaled, before nodding, walking off with a glass of water and handing it to his step-son. Evan sipped it gingerly, his arm throbbing despite the cocktail of painkillers Alice had given him and Danny's best first aid attempt. An awkward air had descended.

"How'd you do it Evan?" Danny asked quietly. He prayed that his wife's suspicions were false. He prayed his own suspicions were false.

"I erm... I erm..." Evan stuttered as Alice entered, a bloody knife in her hand. She placed it down in front of Evan and Danny on the coffee table. "Yes." He whispered as he glanced at the knife, then his arm.

"You cut yourself?" Danny asked in shock, his voice tight.

"Yes." Evan whispered once more.

"You didn't bang your arm at all did you?" Alice asked quietly, her voice betraying her guilt at not noticing, not thinking to look and solve the problem. As Evan shook his head, she looked down.

"Why Evan?" Danny asked, "What's was so bad that you- you resorted to this? I mean, I noticed you seemed down, but I didn't realise you were depressed..."

"Everything Danny... everything! Lola, the girl I'm seeing is nagging me. My future seems so unsure as more and more graduates remain unemployed within their field. Dup has just died. My work load is beyond belief, and the pressure to do well, to get that first, it just got too much! I just wanted to be the son you want me to be, the son you deserve! I wanted to prove I was good enough!"

"Evan." Danny breathed, his emotion leaving him in a spell of air. "Oh Evan, you are the son I want you to be. I don't want you to change, I love you as you are, whether you pass or fail, I love you forever, unconditionally. You never had to prove anything to me."

"But I wanted to make you proud!"

"I am proud!" Danny exclaimed, moving to sit next to Evan and taking his hands. "You have no idea how proud I am of you."

"Really?" Evan whispered, tears falling from his brown eyes.

"Really." Danny smiled, "God, this is my fault. All I've gone on about is how you were a first class student and-"

"No Danny! I was stupid... It just, it made me feel lighter. It made me forget that I had all this shit going on..." Evan replied, ashamed. "I did fight it though! I did..."

"I know son." Danny murmured as he pulled a crying Evan towards him. They remained locked in a tight embrace for a few moments before Evan pulled away, swiping furiously at his eyes. Alice meanwhile withdrew a first aid kit, setting it down on the table.

"Come on, I'll fix your arm up... anyone asks, we'll tell them you cut yourself on a nail and fainted at the sight of your own blood." Alice smiled, opening the kit and withdrawing numerous bits and bats. "So Evan," Alice murmured as she held his hand, pretending to inspect the cut, "Tell us about Lola..." She said, slyly getting an antiseptic wipe and holding it in her free hand. As Evan began to give Alice the details, and in turn, got fully distracted, she moved lightning quick, gripping his arm tighter as she applied the antiseptic forcefully.

"Ouch!" Evan shouted, trying to pull away but failing, "A bit of warning Alice..."

"You'd have been expecting it, and it would have hurt more..." Alice replied with a warm smile. Evan laughed, smirking slightly as he watched his step mother slowly wound a bandage over the cut. Danny sat back watching, Alice was such a fantastic mother and it was times like these that he truly did realise how brilliant she was. He lost himself in his thoughts, only returning to the real world, when Evan walked past, thanking Alice.

"Earth to Danny." Alice murmured, causing him to laugh sheepishly, "I said to Evan that we'd talk to him properly tomorrow. Now isn't the time."

"I can't believe I missed this... what kind of rather misses something this serious?!"

"Hey, you're not the only one who missed this. None of us saw it, because well, we weren't meant to, but it's no good wallowing Danny." Alice murmured, sitting next to him and taking his hands into hers. His face was twisted with pain, guilt and self disgust. "What's important now is that we all look forward to the future and helping Evan onwards and away from this. We have to be there, support him." She finished softly, before pulling him into her embrace.

"I hate it when you're right." Danny murmured, his voice muffled against her shoulder, as he held her close.

"You must spend a lot of time hating me then sweetheart." Alice replied, causing him to laugh quietly. She always had an answer for everything.

**A/N - So, Danny and Alice obviously know something the others don't. Rosie and Max have said goodbye. Evan's self harming has been uncovered, and Liv is beginning to doubt everything... **

**Please review and sorry for being slow - uni is very hectic! :) xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Max slowly sunk onto the steps of Leopards Den, his head falling into his hands as he replayed those last few moments with Rosie. It had been so intense, and yet, so final that he'd been left bereft and almost with a want for more. He turned as he heard footsteps behind him, and smiled at the owner as she sat down beside him.

"How's Evan?" Max asked, turning to face her, his arm resting on a raised knee.

"He's oright. Danny and Alice were talking to him." Rosie admitted, "God, that was awful."

"Least you guys know now." Max murmured. Rosie simply looked at him, her face full of questions, "It is self harm right?"

"God, I hadn't even..."

"Rosie." Max began, "Rosie... It's done. You can't change it, just support him... and if he doesn't tell you it's self harm, don't make it obvious you know."

"I need-"

"To act sensible." Max replied, "Look, go back to the main party Rosie and pretend everything's ok until you know a bit more. This is Dup's day and Dylan was starting to wonder where you'd gone apparently."

Rosie nodded, covertly patting his hand before standing up and walking off to join all the adults who were still in attendance. She found her new Husband talking to Caroline and joined them, listening intently but only offering basic conversation herself. She'd finally said goodbye to Max, they were finally amicable - this was everything she wanted and yet... she found herself feeling short changed.

(X)

The next morning brought hangovers, and those who weren't suffering from the after effects of drinking to Dup's memory, were tired. Everyone was slowly congressing around the kitchen table that was lavished with numerous breakfast foods, from fry up to fruit, there was something for everyone.

"I've missed your cooking Nomsa." Thabo smiled as she placed some more sausages down in front of everyone.

"I've missed you eating it." She replied smiling, "Morning Alice, Morning Danny." She greeted as the two vets walked through. Alice was rubbing her eyes tiredly as Danny escorted her gently to her seat, his hand on the small of her back as he pulled out a chair for her, before sitting down to her left.

"This looks amazing." Danny enthused, picking bits and bats off the table and placing them on his plate. He glanced at Alice who was nibbling on a slice of toast gingerly and smiled, squeezing her left hand in comfort. She smiled back, their eyes catching as Liv emerged.

"You two make me want to throw up sometimes." Liv yawned walking through into the kitchen in a vest and shorts. Thabo's eyes widened - she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"I thought you were going home?" Caroline asked her granddaughter.

"Erm, yeh... got late, had stuff to do..." Liv faltered, her face reddening as she grabbed some fruit.

"Rosie, have you seen my sunglasses?" Dylan asked walking into the kitchen, dressed in his smart, pilot outfit.

"Yeh, in my bag." Rosie smiled, "You off?" She asked as Max walked through, he glanced at Dylan before sitting down on the other side of Alice next to Charlotte.

"Yeh, I'm taking off in one hour." He replied, "I'm sorry I couldn't get out of it."

"Hey, it's your job."

"Long haul flights aren't..."

"Dylan... stop worrying. Go, I'll see you tomorrow evening." Rosie grinned.

"I'll miss you." Dylan murmured, leaning on the back of her chair.

"I'll miss you too." Rosie smiled, "Now come on, kiss and go! You can't be late!"

Dylan laughed, before kissing her tenderly upon the lips, "See you tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye guys..." Dylan smiled waving at the family.

The family all murmured their goodbyes. Others began to leave the table, rushing off on their everyday business. Soon, only Rosie, Danny, Alice, Liv, Thabo and Caroline remained at the table, with Max lulling in the background drinking coffee close by.

"Rosie..." Danny coughed as Alice nudged him, "Rosie, Alice and I need to go to Jo'burg this afternoon. Could you hold the fort? Thabo's here and so's Max... and I'm sure Liv'll lend a hand."

"Sure, what you two doing?" Rosie asked innocently.

"Erm, just... erm..." Danny faltered.

"Oh bit of afternoon ding dong!?" Liv teased as Danny struggled to find the words.

"Liv!" Caroline squeaked.

"Oh Gran, come on, it's only a joke."

"Hmm..."

"No, we're off to meet a representative from the drugs company. He wants to try and sell us something or other so I agreed we'd meet him... and as Danny and I are the practice owners, you get to stay here." Alice replied smugly.

"Sounds boring anyway." Liv retorted, "Right, off to change... Alice, can I borrow a t shirt or something..."

"Yeh sure, get whatever."

"Cool, saves me going home." Liv replied.

"Don't you think Fatani will be wondering where you are?" Alice asked softly.

"My family need me... he'll have to get over it." Liv announced walking off.

Alice looked at Danny with a knowing look in her eye, he shrugged slightly before standing up - Liv would have to make her own mistakes.

(x)

Evan sat staring at his phone, rocking in the corner of his room as he clutched it with both hands. An email from the University had just come through and he knew it was his grade. He swallowed, trying to find the bottle to open the email. He dropped the phone to the floor as though it was dirty and rubbed his eyes. He looked towards his drawer, in there he could solve this. Subconsciously, one arm ran to his arm that Alice had fixed up for him. He swallowed, he couldn't do this to Danny. He stood up and rushed outside of his room. He took a deep breath composing himself, everyone was okay, everything was normal... with that mantra in his head, he walked into the kitchen.

(x)

"You're sure you're fine to take care of Bobby?" Alice asked Liv.

"Yeh, Evan's here too, Gran's nearby and Nomsa is cleaning up. We'll be fine. Go!" Liv laughed, "You're not usually so... Mumsy."

Alice smiled slightly, "It's my job to be Mumsy." She murmured, running a hand down Liv's cheek gently. "Have a think about who you want." She whispered as she passed Liv. Liv nodded, shocked at Alice's observation.

"Mrs Trevanion, are you ready?" Danny asked, holding out his hand. She nodded, taking it. "See you later Liv, bye Bobby!"

"Bye Daddy!" Bobby called before turning back to his truck. Danny and Alice laughed slightly, before setting off. Liv turned back to Bobby and began to play with him, but her mind was occupied. Fatani? Thabo? Fatani? Thabo?

**A/N - A bit of a filler really...**

**So, Dylan is away for a couple of days... will Rosie and Max get it on?**

**Liv can't decide between Thabo and Fatani...**

**Danice are still harbouring a secret...**

**and someone's going to be put in danger...**

**Sorry, I'm so slow at updating atm, working hard :( Uni is over now though so might be a bit quicker! :D Oh, and (spoiler!) only one couple gets reconciled... so Rax or Livbo who's it gonna be? :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Thank you for all your kind reviews! Means a lot! :)**

Liv punched the steering wheel of her car in pure frustration as it once again refused to start. It had been playing up for a couple of weeks, and despite Fatani's promises to take a look and to fix it, he hadn't and now it had totally died.

"For God's sake, come on!" Liv growled as she tried once again to start the car. It whined tiredly before groaning to a silence.

"Car trouble?"

Liv turned and saw Thabo walking out of the house, a set of keys in his hands. "Something like that, it's been like this for weeks, Fatani was meant to sort it out and now it won't start and I really need to nip back to the flat and get some stuff."

"I'm heading into town to get animal feed? I'll give you a lift down, and pick you up when I'm done if you like?" Thabo offered. He sighed as he noticed the hesitation creeping through onto Liv's beautiful features, "I'm offering you a lift, not asking for sex." Thabo laughed, his smile widening as she too chuckled, nodding and accepting his offer.

"Thanks." Liv smiled, as they both clambered into one of the Leopards Den trademark green Jeeps. "Thanks for staying and helping out by the way..."

"Danny and Alice did a lot for me, Dup too... you all did." Thabo shrugged as he started the car and began to drive, "It's my way of saying thank you."

"I know but the way I treated you..."

"It's done." Thabo smiled, "As long as your happy..."

"I suppose, what about you?" Liv asked, staring at his intense face. She felt herself drawn to his strong jaw line, and those chocolate brown eyes she'd loved so much. She felt herself melting further and further into his charms.

"I've been ok. I got a job as a zoo keeper for a little while before a conservationist spotted me, I travelled with him for a while as his assistant and then landed myself a cosy job in Jo'burg with a friend of his. He hired me to travel around buying animals for breeding programmes, until he decided to relocate to Cape Town. He wanted me to go with him but I refused... Something told me not too. Since then I've been working for Anton Ziegler. He's not my best friend ever, but he pays well enough." Thabo explained.

Liv was shocked, he'd done all that in the two years or so since they split up? She'd always had a thing for successful men, and boy had he been successful, it sounded like he'd been on a fortune - which probably explained his almost new 4x4 that was sat back at home. She wondered if he'd had any other girlfriends, but decided against asking the question. After all, what right did she have? She'd chosen Fatani over him, and now... well now, she felt herself regretting that.

"Danny and Alice, I owe them. They taught me enough to get all those well paid jobs." Thabo sighed, "I see they haven't changed."

"They never will. Argue like cat and dog, but totally in love... and don't we know it at the moment. They've only just made up after a biggie, which explains why they're even worse than normal." Liv drawled.

Thabo chuckled, "It's sweet. We used to pray for the days they were like that. Out of our hair you used to say..."

"You remember?" Liv asked softly, touched that he remembered the finer details of their time together.

"Of course." Thabo replied, "We celebrated when Bobby was announced... We had fun didn't we?"

"Yeh, we did." Liv replied, her mind drifting to times gone by, her memory reminding her just how amazing those times had been. She could just see him now, the passion filled eyes, the intensity of his glaze, that smile he reserved just for her, and that was only his face.

"Well, here you are." Thabo replied, halting the Jeep, "Gimme half hour?" He smiled, "Oh, and I'll take a look at your car for you when we get back and I get a minute."

"Thanks Thabo." Liv grinned, her smile genuine.

"See you in thirty." He replied before driving towards the feed supplier.

(x)

Evan sat watching Bobby play with his toy cars. Liv had needed to nip back to the bar for something and she'd asked him to watch Bobby for half an hour. He sighed, what he'd give to be that young lad, to just be care free, with no worries. Instead, he was a fucked up twenty one year old, who had no idea what to do. Danny and Alice now knew about what he'd been doing and he was under their hawk like watch - still didn't ease the want to cut himself... it felt so good, so freeing, all his troubles drizzled away along with his blood. He ran his hand into his pocket, and smiled. He'd taken a scalpel from Danny's vet box, he'd use this... in a minute, when Bobby was a bit more occupied. He wouldn't notice...

(x)

"Why didn't you come home?" Fatani asked Liv the minute she entered the house. He was rocking Junior gently, "I waited up."

"My family needed me." Liv deflected.

"I thought we were your family." Fatani insisted, "I struggled all night with two kids!"

"They're your kids Fatani, not mine! Danny needed me, Alice needed me, Gran needed me, everyone needed me!" Liv retorted, her anger growing.

"Thabo dropped you off? Did he need you?" He asked spitefully.

"No, I needed him! Because the car, you've been meaning to check on, finally died!"

"Oh Liv, I'm sorry... I forgot." Fatani murmured.

"Yeh! I know you did! And I don't have the money to fix it and-"

"Why don't we open a joint account?" Fatani intercepted.

"What?" Liv squeaked, shocked into silence by his suggestion. A joint bank account? That was a bit, well, a bit grown up. The fear of settling down began to creep up within her.

"A bank account for me and you." He added

"Erm, maybe we should talk about this later. I need to get back to Bobby..." Liv replied, picking up her bag, "I don't know if I'll be back later, so text me..."

"Ok..." Fatani replied quietly, before kissing her gently. Liv returned it before rushing out of the flat, her mind in turmoil.

(x)

"Another one." Danny laughed as he drove home, "I can't believe it Alice!"

"I know, but you're happy right?" Alice asked, turning to face him.

"Overjoyed." Danny beamed.

"Me too." Alice agreed, "Another little Trevanion."

Danny's grin grew wider, "I love you Alice Trevanion." He shouted over the wind.

"I love you too." Alice replied, "So, when we telling everyone?"

"Do you want to wait?" Danny asked as he slowed on the approach to Leopards Den.

"I'm not too fussed." Alice admitted, "I know we're not past three months, and it's very early days..." She smirked as Danny smiled bashfully, "But, I'm happy..."

"Me too, let's tell them tonight." He grinned, "I can't believe it, one night Alice..."

"All it takes..." She murmured as she thought back to the night in question.

_"I can't believe you've hurt yourself again." Alice chuckled as she supported her Husband as he hopped down the corridor towards their room. It was the night before Rosie's wedding and despite it giving them the opportunity to make up earlier, it was highly likely he'd be limping down the aisle!_

_"It's only so you could play nurse to me." Danny crooned the minute they were in their room together. They'd put Bobby to bed a few minutes ago, and as Alice placed the monitor on the side, he took her hips and spun her back to him. "I've missed you." He admitted, dropping a kiss onto her lips, before slowly kissing her neck._

_"I've missed you too..." Alice replied, her voice husky, as her hands slowly came to life, finding the front of his shirt. "I've missed us." She continued, undoing each button slowly, her hands coming to caress his chest as it fell open._

_The kisses had continued for some time, passionate ones, familiar yet at the same time fresh, with a reawakened commitment. Others were tender, sweet and slow, whilst some were urgent and hot, causing both of them to lose their mind. Clothes were scattered in every direction, as the married couple committed themselves to one another, reminding themselves of what they had lost and forgotten. _

_"Are you ok?" Danny asked his wife, as he dropped a soft kiss upon her lips as he pushed her slowly towards their marital bed. She responded by pressing numerous more soft kisses to his lips._

_"Perfect, now I have my husband back." Alice replied, as her back hit the soft mattress, her hands resting on her Husband's chest as he came over her helping him to support him for a moment. _

_Danny had then grinned the dazzling smile Alice loved so much, before reaffirming his commitment to his wife. _

"Home sweet home." Danny said, bringing Alice back to the present. "Let's go tell everyone our news eh?" He smiled, jumping out and walking round to her side and taking her hand. He couldn't be happier if he tried!

(x)

Bobby frowned as he Evan didn't respond to his shouting. Usually, Evan was the first to play with him, but his older brother was just sat there doing nothing. The little boy soon gave up, and crawled towards his older brother, he was about to touch him when he noticed something shiny on the floor. It was silver with red liquid on it, and almost immediately Bobby was captivated. He picked it up slowly, staring at it. It looked good, it looked fun... he'd seen Evan playing with it, all he needed to do was copy!

**A/N - Oh no! Bobby! Is he gonna copy Evan? And Liv's feeling very conflicted... and yes, I finally let the secret go for Danice, she's up the duff haha!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Liv? I thought you were looking after Bobby?" Alice asked as Thabo cut the Jeep and jumped out the other side. Liv sighed and nodded, she'd hoped she'd be back just before Danny and Alice, unfortunately, they'd beaten her by a matter of seconds.

"I needed to nip to the bar to pick up something." Liv replied, "Evan was watching him and Nomsa and Caroline are about somewhere. Sorry, Alice, I just..."

"No, it's fine... I just wondered... that's all." Alice smiled, patting her shoulder comfortingly. "Did you have a think about, you know..." Alice whispered quietly so Danny didn't hear.

"Yeh... can we talk later? I need to ask you something." Liv murmured, aware of Danny approaching quickly behind them as they ascended the stairs.

"Sure." Alice replied, before signaling with her eyes for Liv to quieten.

"It's quiet in here." Danny commented as they entered the house, his hand falling onto the small of Alice's back as they walked through.

Liv shrugged, making a non-comital noise as Alice began to peek in each and everyone room. She frowned as she found the kitchen empty - usually you couldn't move for people in there. The only room left was the lounge - a probable place for Bobby to be playing with his toys under Evan's watch. After all, there were comfy sofa's, a TV and plenty of things for both Evan and Bobby to do.

However, nothing could have prepared Alice for the sight she was about to witness. As she rounded the corner she caught sight of her youngest and grinned widely, however, the smile fell dramatically as she realised what was in his hand, and a bloodied Evan led asleep on the sofa. She gasped as she saw Bobby raise the scalpel above his arm, staring at it in confusion.

"Bobby! Son, no!" Alice shouted, rushing forward, and snatching the scalpel from his hand before he could even comprehend what had happened. Scalpel forgotten, he smiled excitedly, clutching to her as she picked him up. "Oh god, Bobby." Alice whispered, clutching him tightly as Danny entered the room, shocked and concerned by Alice's frantic cries.

"What's going on?" Danny asked as Liv appeared by his side.

"It's gone too far this time Danny! Too far!" Alice spat, her anger evident.

"What has?" Danny frowned.

"Evan!" Alice growled, "He can hurt himself all he wants but Bobby..." She shook her head as she turned and picked up the scalpel.

"He hurt Bobby?!" Danny squeaked in shock, his eyes falling to Evan who had awoken due to the noise.

"No! What he did was cut himself in front of him then leave the dirty bloody scalpel out. Bobby tried to copy him. It's a good job we arrived when we did or who knows what might have happened." Alice spat, holding Bobby close as she placed the scalpel in Danny's hands. "I don't want him anywhere near him... I mean it Danny."

"What's going on?" Evan asked, stretching as he stood up.

"What's going on?" Alice snapped, her voice full of fury and anger, "What's going on is you're teaching a toddler how to cut himself! You cut yourself if you like Evan, but don't do it in front of my son. I can't bear to look at you... just stay away." Alice warned walking off with Bobby in her arms.

"How the hell could you?" Liv screamed, hitting her brother, "I thought I could trust you! You didn't even say you were cutting, why would you bloody cut?"

"I'm depressed!"

"More like after attention." Liv shouted.

"Liv." Danny intervened. "Go to Alice."

"But-"

"Now." Danny replied. Liv shot one more malevolent at the brother before stalking off, her fists clenched in tight balls of anger. "So, what were you playing at?" Danny asked his voice raised.

"I just needed too..."

"Needed to? Who the hell needs to cut themselves Evan?" Danny growled, "and in front of a two year old? How stupid are ya?!" Danny yelled, before pulling himself back together. "Evan, I'm willing to help you, but not when you're when you're putting my son in danger... or when you're nicking things from my surgery to do it - we could have been investigated if our stock didn't match up."

"Oh, yeh, your precious bloody surgery, wouldn't want anything to happen to that eh?" Evan shouted back, "And rub it in that I'm not your son? Bobby's blood, what am I? Baggage that came with Mum... yeh well, I'm older now, I don't need you."

"You know I consider you my son." Danny replied, "So drop your attitude."

"Or else what?" Evan replied squaring up to Danny so they were nose to nose. "You know, with a strict bastard like you for a Dad it wouldn't surprise me if Bobby did end up cutting."

"Get out." Danny said. "Get out." He repeated harsher. "Just go Evan..."

"You're throwing me out?" Evan laughed.

"If you think you're so big, you go it alone." Danny told him, "And I'll be here as always, picking up the pieces eh? Yeh, being your Dad, because, that's who I am isn't it? When it suits? So go on, big shot, you go home. I'll pay for your flight... and you let me know when it's time for me to get my super glue out."

"I don't need you Danny."

"No, you don't anymore do you?" Danny replied softly, "So you go for it Evan. I wish you luck, I do."

Evan took a step back as the reality of Danny's words sunk in. He stared up at his step-dad and swallowed.

"Unless of course, you want help, to sort yourself out? Apologize to Alice, to Liv..."

Evan clenched his jaw, before stepping back once more. He shook his head before walking off down the corridor and straight into his room. Danny sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. He hadn't meant for it to escalate that far, but Evan had to know that he couldn't act like a child all his life.

(x)

"Alice, I'm so sorry." Liv whispered as she sat down beside her. They were in Danny and Alice's room with Bobby who was now occupied with his singing animal keyboard toy, and the lion that was roaring every time he hit it.

"It's not your fault Liv, you couldn't have known." Alice soothed, "I just, I can't believe he'd do it in front of Bobby... I just panicked." Alice shook her head, "I couldn't bear for anything to happen to him, to any of you." Alice murmured, looking fondly at her son as he hit the cow, clapping as it moo'd.

"See, I don't feel that for Fatani's kids." Liv piped up, "Motherly... maternal. I don't love them. I like them and stuff, but..." Liv shook her head, "It's not like how you feel..."

"Liv, you're twenty years old. Yeh, you're old enough to be a mother, but you're not... and I'm married and double your age." Alice laughed, "Things with Fatani not what they used to be?"

"It's not all that." Liv sighed, clasping her hands together, "He's just... so grown up. He has all these responsibilities and I'm not sure I'm ready for that. When did you and Danny first open your joint bank account?"

"Not until about two weeks before we got married." Alice admitted, "I kept on a wage straight into my account until we got engaged, then we became a bit more relaxed about it all..." Alice shrugged, "Once the joint account opened, we split it up... A third of what we both got went into the joint automatically and then the rest went into our accounts - although generally add more."

"See, that's what I mean... Fatani wants a joint bank account and it scares me! It's too much commitment. I've been thinking about it for a while, and well... it just confirmed my fears - then bloody Thabo arrived."

"Fatani is a bit keen..." Alice murmured, as Bobby crawled onto her knee. "So, Thabo?"

"He's just... I don't know. I thought I was over him but I want him..." Liv sighed, "He's just, he fits in, I like him and, I regret ever letting him go."

"Liv, you need to decide. You need to weigh up who it is you want long term... I'll support you and so will Danny, whatever you decide... but I can't make the decision for you."

"If you had to though?"

"What choose?"

"Yeh."

"Thabo..." Alice admitted.

"Hmm... He is kinda fit." She laughed at Alice's raised eyebrows, "Ok, a lot fit... but Fatani isn't too bad..."

"That's like me saying Danny's hiding a six pack." Alice laughed.

"Hmm..." Liv murmured... "I want to go Uni too, and where does Fatani fit in?"

"I don't know Liv." Alice admitted, "Listen, go for a walk, take a pen, paper and write down the pros and cons, what you want and so forth."

"Will it work?"

"Worth a shot?"

Liv nodded, giving an Alice a quick hug before walking out of the room. Alice smiled, shaking her head as she looked down at Bobby who was playing with her shirt. "Shall we go find your Daddy?"

"Daddy's already here." Danny smiled walking into the room. "He alright?"

"Yeh... he's fine." Alice replied, as Danny sat down, "What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the shadows in the depths of his green eyes. She watched him intently for a few moments as he looked down. She sighed, he was obviously debating whether or not to tell her. "Danny..." Alice insisted, "Tell me." She coaxed.

"I can't believe he'd do this Alice." Danny whispered, taking Bobby's small hand in his own. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not for you to apologize Danny." Alice told him bitterly before sighing. She stole a glance sideways at him and noticed that the same worried expression remained settled on his features. She knew him well enough to realise that something massive had evidently just happened.

"I just, I don't know how to deal with this Alice. I never cut myself, I've never been depressed like that, and I don't know what to do to help him. How do I stop it? How do I help him when the problem seems to be life?!" Danny asked, his tone pained as for the first time he found himself at a lost, and unable to help his son.

"He has to want to help himself Danny." Alice soothed, running her hand down his forearm, "You offered him that help..."

"Alice, I offered it him again and he just threw it in my face. He said..." Danny swallowed as tears gathered, "He said he didn't need me..." He whispered, watching as Bobby crawled off Alice's knee and back to his toys.

"He'll always need you..." Alice murmured, taking her Husband's hand.

"No Alice, he doesn't. He doesn't need me anymore. He's going."

"Where?"

"Home."

"What?" Alice gasped, "England?"

"I told him to go... he said something about Bobby and, I told him to go... he set off on a tangent and, he's going. I offered him help and he turned his back..." Danny croaked, his voice tight.

Alice didn't say a word, instead she just pulled him into her arms, holding him tightly comforting him as he struggled with his emotions. She hated that Evan put him in this position - a position that he didn't deserve to be in. He was the most devoted man when it came to his family, and to see that thrown back in his face didn't seem fair somehow - it was almost as if Evan forgot about all that Danny had risked for him, all the heartache he'd endured for his son. To see him reduced to this emotional mess hurt her - for the first time he didn't know how to help and protect his son, and it hurt him.

"Have I lost my son Alice?" Danny whispered, looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"No." Alice murmured, wiping a stray tear with her thumb, her hand resting on his cheek, "No, you haven't. He'll be ok, you both will. We'll work this out."

Danny sighed, before placing his hand on her still flat stomach. Alice smiled and placed hers on top of his. Danny looked up and caught her eyes, looking at her with an intense love-lorn look. He leant forward slightly and caught her lips with his, kissing her soft, sensual lips tenderly. Alice responded, she could still taste the salty trace of his tears, but wild horses couldn't have pulled her away from him. As he pulled back, both smiled slightly before Alice looked down, causing Danny to also look down. Bobby had placed his hand on top of their joined hands, smiling up at them both as he did. Danny and Alice laughed before praising him.

"We can put off saying anything about-" Alice began but Danny shook his head, using his other hand to place a finger on her lips.

"No..." Danny shook his head, his tone soft, "Evan will have to deal with it."

Alice smiled, she just hoped Evan did just that - dealt with it...

**A/N - A long chapter. Alice arrived just in time, but Evan's pushed Danny away and angered Alice... and Liv's still confused!**

**Thank you for your reviews! :D x**


	20. Chapter 20

Liv looked at the list she'd created upon Alice's suggestion. She'd written six entire pages about Thabo and only two about Fatani. She sighed as she read back through her notes, thoughts and honest opinions on both. It was clear to anyone who she wanted and yet, she for some reason found it impossible to make the decision and indeed, to face the consequences that would follow it. It wasn't that she hadn't loved Fatani, she had for a short while... well, until a few days ago but now, now she realised that it wasn't a deep, intense love - now she realised that she wasn't in love with him.

"Love's complicated." Liv whispered to no one in particular looking up at the white clouds in the sky. "I wish someone would just give me a handbook." She murmured before standing up and setting off back to the house, her mind clear, yet her actions still undecided.

(x)

Alice watched Danny covertly out of the corner of her eye as she helped Charlotte with her homework. He was currently fussing over the lion cub in a vain attempt to keep busy, and a little more obviously, to keep his mind off Evan. Alice sighed as she watched his sad eyes examine the cub and the way his whole posture seemed to have collapsed with the heartbreak his son had caused him.

"I hate maths." Charlotte spat, bringing Alice back to reality.

"I didn't like them either." Alice admitted, "So, you got to find the area of the circle yeh?"

"Yeh..." Charlotte moaned. "I mean how'm meant to do that?"

"Well, first you need to sort out your diameter, so draw a line that goes from side to side and through the center... That's it." Alice praised as Charlotte did so, "Then you need to get the radius, so you draw another line just here." Alice explained, drawing the line for Charlotte who nodded, "Then you just get your calculator, find the Pi button and times it by the radius squared." She watched as Charlotte did so, slowly but surely, "And there's your answer."

"Why can't teachers explain it that simply?" Charlotte asked causing Alice to laugh, "Thanks Mum, I think I get it now." She told her, giving Alice a tight hug. Alice smiled, holding her daughter close. Charlotte's hugs were becoming less and less frequent but Alice couldn't deny that she treasured each and every one.

"No worries honey, it's what I'm here for." Alice replied, kissing her daughter's temple gently. "Go on, finish that then go do something fun..."

Charlotte nodded before rushing off, her books and calculator in hand. Alice sighed with a soft expression, a small smile playing at her lips.

"You're a natural Mummy."

Alice chuckled as she felt Danny's strong arms wrap around her from behind. She leant back into him, snuggling as close as possible as he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"You done in here?" Alice asked, her hands clutching his.

"Yep." Danny replied, "You ready for dinner?"

"I'm starved." Alice admitted.

"I meant the announcement..." Danny hinted nervously.

"I know." Alice teased, "I'm fine with it Danny but, are you sure about this? What with Evan and everything, you know I'd understand and be completely fine if you wanted to sort things out first..."

"No." Danny insisted. "This is our piece of good news, and the family needs some."

"If you're sure." Alice agreed, standing up and taking his arm.

"I'm positive." Danny said, his tone final and clear. Alice glanced up at him as he led her to the house. She just prayed this didn't blow up in his face.

(x)

"Ever wonder what they'd have looked like?"

Rosie turned from playing with Bobby on the floor to see Max leaning on the doorway, wearing a loose shirt, the top open so his chest was peeking out. He moved across and sat down beside her, pretending to pull a sweet from behind Bobby's ear before presenting it to him.

"Alice will have you if she sees you." Rosie warned, as Max shrugged, "Yes, I do..." She paused for a moment, "I saw a little boy, just like you but with my eyes."

"I always saw a little girl the spit of you." Max admitted, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking you these questions." He murmured, embarrassed as he noticed Rosie's emotion creeping up.

"It's fine. We'll both mourn that baby forever." Rosie said, "I suppose you and me are the only people who understand."

"Dylan?"

"No kids, no tragedy." Rosie sighed, "He tries his best..."

"You planning on kids?" Max asked.

"I dunno." Rosie shrugged, "Come what may... What about you Max?"

"I want children, you know I do." He told Rosie, "But I want a special woman as their mother." He said, looking at her with an intense look. Rosie swallowed and leaned forward slightly, her lips brushing his. "Rosie..." Max whispered, "We can't do this." He squeaked almost as though he was in physical pain.

"One night Max." Rosie murmured, "Just one night."

"We can't. You're married!" Max gasped, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Dylan's not here, and I know it's wrong but I need closure... and so do you."

'And you think that's going to solve it?" Max squeaked.

"Who knows." Rosie shrugged.

"I'm sorry Rosie... I just can't. I'm gonna help Nomsa set up..." Max murmured, distancing himself quickly.

Rosie watched him leave and jammed her fists in her eyes - she was such an idiot!

(x)

Dinner had an air of awkwardness about it as the family ate a salad prepared by Nomsa. Max and Rosie were avoiding one another, Liv was avoiding Fatani's gaze and had sat next to Thabo and Evan was sat brooding, totally interested in anything. The conversation was strained and quiet, even Caroline wasn't making much of an attempt.

"Well, I'm all finished, can I be excused?" Rosie asked.

"Not quite yet." Danny requested before glancing at Alice. She shrugged with a slight nod, telling him unspoken it was up to him. "Alice and I actually have a bit of news we'd like to share with you all."

"Is it about the guy you met earlier?" Rosie questioned, "Because I had a feeling it was a big one."

"We didn't go to see a guy..." Alice admitted, as Danny stood up. She stood up also, smiling as her husband grasped her hand. Both grinned at one another, their love shining brightly.

"We went to the hospital. Alice is pregnant, we're expecting another baby." Danny smiled, wrapping his arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Oh my god!" Rosie laughed, standing up and embracing Alice warmly, "How far gone are you?"

"Very early stages." Alice admitted, returning the hug.

"That's amazing news!" Liv enthused, hugging both Danny and Alice in turn, "I'm so pleased for you both.

"Anders would have been so pleased." Caroline stated as she too hugged them both.

The pleasantries continued for a few minutes with all the family taking it in turns to hug, embrace and congratulate Danny and Alice. Even Thabo and Max shared their joy at the news. The only person not to stand was Evan who remained sat down, staring at them all with a malevolent glare.

"So that's why I'm free to leave eh Danny?" He finally spoke up causing the whole family to turn.

"Don't start Evan." Danny warned. He was sick and tired of Evan's attitude and his helplessness was beginning to wear him down.

"New baby, no need for me eh?" Evan asked bitterly. "Not enough love?"

"Evan, you know I love you." Danny snapped, "So you can quit all this 'you don't love me' crap. You brought all this on yourself!"

"I don't need you."

"You've said." Danny replied, completely dejected. Alice glanced up at her Husband and found a fury fill her.

"After everything Danny has done for you and this is how you repay him?" She asked, "We offered you help and you refused it, what more do you want Evan?" She spat, "You think you're all grown up but you're not! You're a reckless kid who still only thinks about himself."

"Oh and so his bitch speaks." Evan laughed.

"Don't refer to Alice like that." Danny warned, "Or you'll be on the first plane out of here tonight."

Evan shook his head before storming off into the house. Everyone shuddered bar Danny as a door slammed inside.

"What was all that about?" Caroline asked.

"Evan's been cutting himself." Danny admitted, "We offered him support and help but then today... he did it in front of Bobby ok and if we hadn't arrived home when we did..."

"You mean..."

"Bobby tried to copy." Alice confirmed, glancing at her son who was scribbling on some paper, totally unfazed by the events around him.

"I don't know how to help him anymore." Danny admitted pained.

"He needs professional help." Caroline said, "I'll talk to him when he's calmed down a bit. At least there's finally a little bit of good news in this family." Caroline smiled, looking at Alice with warmth.

"Yeh..." Alice sighed, she just wished that everyone would get along for more than five minutes.

**A/N - Bit crap but ah well, it's a chapter haha! **

**Trying to get this finished soon but plenty more to go ;)**

**Thanks for all your reviews, they mean alot :D **


	21. Chapter 21

After walking through the house and banging on the majority of the doors, Caroline had finally come to the decision was not in the house. She sighed, as she walked round the back and noticed a dejected looking Evan sat on a fallen tree branch, staring aimlessly at the ground. She could see how hard this was for him, but at the same time he was pushing away his family, and no good would come of that.

"Evan." Caroline said on her approach to her Grandson, making him aware of her presence.

"Gran... please, I just want to be alone." Evan whispered turning away, evidently embarrassed.

"You're doing a good job of that one." Caroline told him, moving to stand in front him, "What use is it to push Danny away? Let him help you."

"I'm nothing but hassle for him." Evan spat moodily, "If I go, he and Alice can just get on with life without me..."

"They don't want that! Didn't you see the look on Danny's face? He loves you to pieces." Caroline exclaimed, "Please, don't do this to him, to yourself. You need each other."

"I endangered Bobby." Evan cracked, his pain and guilt evident in his hoarse voice. "I never meant too Gran, I just, it's so hard." He whispered, "I'm not angry at Danny, not really... I'm angry at myself for nearly hurting my little brother. Danny and Alice's reaction was natural, predictable, correct." He admitted.

"Swallow your pride Evan. Let them help you - don't push your family away." Caroline advised, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Give tempers time to cool and then go find them, apologize."

Evan nodded, watching as his Gran walked away. He shook his head, letting out a deep breath before glancing at his criss-cross arms. A feeling of shame washed over him, as he realised how he'd treated the family. The problem was, could he ever truly swallow his pride? Could he ever admit his problems to Danny? After all, the family had never had to deal with a bombshell like the one he could drop on them. It wasn't bad, not as such, and he was sure they'd support him, but to be the first in the family to feel such a way was unnerving - not to mention his exams, University life and of course, the grief he still felt from losing Dup. He glanced up at the sky, looking for the answers, only they never appeared, he'd have to work this one out for himself.

(x)

Alice and Olivia were sat on one of the sofa's in the lounge, chatting about Liv's list. They were alone, with everyone else occupied, including Danny who'd retired to the animal hospital, insisting Alice have the night off. She assumed it was so he could get some thinking done and so she'd left him to it, taking the opportunity to talk to Liv about her dilemma regarding the men in her life and that's how she'd ended up sharing hot chocolate and marshmellows with her step-daughter.

"That's a very one sided list." Alice admitted as Liv handed her list over, "So, did it clear things up?"

"Yes, it's obvious who I want but does he want me?" Liv asked, "Because if he doesn't then I lose Fatani-"

"Liv, you have to base this decision on you, not what other people want. Are you really happy to settle for Fatani? If it's not right, it's not right. It's better to be single and happy and true than in a false relationship." Alice warned, "It'll only cause heartbreak, and you need the love to get you through the hard times."

"But I do love Fatani, I'm just not in love with him, I mean maybe-"

"Liv." Alice stopped her with a stern tone, "Look, go see Fatani."

"What?"

"Either commit to him or finish it." Alice sighed, "You have to make the decision. If you want Thabo, go see him afterwards. Don't worry about anything else by the way, you'll always have a home and job here."

"Alice, can I do this?"

"Yes you can."

"I'm scared." Liv admitted, looking to Alice for reassurance.

"I'm here to catch you." Alice smiled, "You just make the right decision for you. I'll support you, Danny will support you, this entire family will support you. Just make sure it's the decision that's right for you."

"Thanks Alice... you're the best." Liv smiled, her tone sincere as she leant forward and hugged Alice. Alice chuckled, holding Liv tightly. "I think it's great news by the way." Liv promised, pulling away and glancing at Alice's stomach.

Alice grinned and ran a hand over her still flat stomach, "Thanks, though this is definitely the last one. No more!"

"You seem happy?" Liv questioned, remembering how Alice had felt last time.

"Elated." Alice admitted. "So, how about a chick flick?"

Both glanced at each other, before smiling.

"Pitch Perfect?" Liv suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask." Alice chuckled, as Liv also laughed, enjoying the rare quality time with her step-mother.

(x)

Rosie glanced at herself in the mirror. She knew this was wrong but what the heart desired, the heart needed - or that was what she was telling herself anyway. She was wearing a low cut top and shorts - a pair she knew Max had always loved her wearing. Max had volunteered to take Bobby on a drive to help him sleep - it had been the only way to get him to nod off in the past few days, and he'd needed a few moments with light company.

Rosie heard Max enter, and his low tones murmur to Alice that Bobby was asleep. She listened intently and heard Max hand her little brother over to Alice. At that moment, Rosie exited, walking with purpose towards him. She noticed his eyes bug wide and flare as he noticed her attire, however he noticed it and squashed his feelings straight away.

"I know what you're doing Rosie." Max whispered angrily, "It won't work!"

"It will." Rosie promised, "You just don't want to appear the bad guy. I'm not asking for a relationship, just one night..."

"You're a married woman." Max spat.

"You're my husband."

"Ex." Max corrected.

"I wouldn't even dare with anyone else..."

"Then don't dare with me." Max spat. "Look Rosie," He said softly, "Please don't make this harder than it has to be." He whispered before quickly walking away, greeting Caroline on his way out, leaving Rosie no option but to leave it.

"Going out?" Caroline asked.

"No... not any more." Rosie sighed, "Just not in the mood." She murmured.

(x)

Danny was scrubbing at his operating desk, his mind in turmoil and filled with thoughts of Evan. He didn't want to lose his son, and he didn't want him to leave. He wanted to help his son, give him everything he needed, support, professional help, everything and anything he could, but that was becoming so hard as he struggled to deal with the way Evan was acting. The way he was treating the family disgusted Danny and despite his problems, he couldn't allow Evan to get away with such a manner. His reverie was broken by a door opening.

"No Alice?"

Danny turned to see Evan stood in the doorway. He slowly walked in, closing the door behind him.

"I told her to take the night off." Danny admitted, hating the awkward air.

"Oh..."

"Did you want her?" Danny asked.

"No, well, yeh, I wanted both of you, but... Danny, can I talk to you?"

Danny nodded, leaning on his now sparkling table, waiting for Evan to speak.

**A/N - Thank you for all your kind reviews. I've not checked this, so sorry if there are any mistakes! Hope you're enjoying this!**

**Anyone any ideas what Evan might admit to Danny?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Just a warning, but there is some mild sexual reference in this chapter.**

Evan sighed, unsure of where to start or what to say. He glanced at Danny to see him waiting patiently, neither pushing him to talk or stopping him from talking. Evan couldn't help the feeling of shame that washed over him, as he attempted to figure out where to start.

"I want to stop it." Evan started, "The cutting, the attitude, everything."

"That's good."

"Look, I'm sorry for the past few days. Everything that happened, Bobby, Alice, you, the family, my attitude... the cutting." Evan explained, "I want to help myself."

Danny simply nodded, crossing his arms.

"I... I want to explain." Evan stuttered, forcing himself to continue, "Everything that's happened, everything that's changed. I suppose I need to start at the beginning."

"Go for it." Danny replied, listening intently.

"University started out great you know, I was having fun, doing all these new things, and for the first two years, I found it easy - sailed through the exams, the work, got firsts... I had girlfriends, I had real good mates and I had fun. Everything seemed fine."

"What changed?" Danny asked softly.

"I started seeing Lola. She was stunning - way out of my league really. Nothing happened as such for a while but then eventually we, well, you know..." Evan blushed slightly as Danny quickly nodded, "Everything seemed to be going well. I didn't commit though and neither did she, it was more... friends with benefits... until one day she wanted more." Evan shook his head, looking down ashamed, "I refused, we argued and she hit me. She hit me again, and again, burnt me with her cigarette and... I was so angry." Evan paused in reflection as Danny's entire face and stature changed, as the horror of what Evan had been through hit home. "I went out. I was in a frenzy, got mortal... more than you can imagine really... I was getting off with everyone, I must have kissed twenty people when, I ended up in an indie bar. I got talking to a lad at the bar, Jake and, well after a few drinks, I kissed him." Evan paused and looked to Danny, trying to mark any change but there wasn't any. He sighed, relieved and continued, "I went back to his and... we had sex."

"You... with a boy?" Danny asked, shock evident in his tone.

"Yep..." Evan replied, "I left the next day, horrified, shocked, confused... I went back and made up with Lola but, I had all these conflicting voices in my head, telling me that I wanted more. It was like I wanted both at the same time! I avoided Lola, ashamed and scared and I lost my concentration on work, on friends... everything just piled up. I didn't know what to do. Lola lost it again and hit me and I noticed a knife... it was stupid but I cut myself. I don't know why... but it felt good. It was the start. I went out again and I saw Jake again... it happened again and I realised..."

Evan stopped and placed his face in his hands, rubbing his cheeks tiredly, before looking to Danny.

"I'm bisexual." Evan cried, a tear rolling down his cheek, "I like women, but I like men and I was just so scared... I didn't tell anyone. I was scared about what the family would think and I didn't want to let you down..."

"You thought I'd be upset? Ashamed of you because of your sexuality?" Danny asked, his tone pained as a crying Evan nodded, "Oh Evan..." Danny breathed walking forward and embracing his stepson tightly, "I couldn't be more proud of you."

"For being bi?"

"For being you... don't be ashamed Evan. I'll love you know matter what..." Danny whispered holding his stepson close. "And we will get you help... there's no need to hide Evan."

"I love you Danny." Evan croaked, "Thank you..."

Danny closed his eyes as Evan cried into his shirt, he finally had his son back.

(x)

"I have the feeling that we should kiss." Liv imitated in a low, deep American accent as Alice giggled.

"Hmm, I sometimes have a feeling I can do crystal meth then I think... hmm better not!" Alice replied in a perfect 'Fat Amy' accent but before burst into hysterics.

"Best movie ever!" Liv exclaimed.

"It's almost as quotable as Mean Girls - oh, Danny's in for a treat."

"He nearly had heart failure when I did the 'Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant and die!'" Liv chuckled.

"No! The lecture after the 'if you're from Africa, why are you white?'" Alice laughed, "Oh bless him."

"Where is he anyway?" Liv asked, "Shouldn't he be pawing at you by now?"

Alice titled her head, before pausing, Liv did have a point, he was later than usual. "I don't know... maybe he's doing paperwork." At Liv's face, Alice shook her head, "You're right, more chance of refloating the Titanic."

At that moment the door opened, and both shared a look, falling into a silence as they realised whoever had just walked through was not alone.

"Talk in the morning Evan..." Danny's voice said.

"It's them." Liv whispered.

"Quick, act normal." Alice murmured as Liv began to laugh.

"Well, thanks for a great night Alice." Liv exclaimed, nodding slightly as she noticed Danny walking through, "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." Liv smiled, quickly hugging Alice, whispering in her ear, "Good luck..."

"Night love." Alice replied, watching her walk away before turning to face her Husband, "Hey..." She began but one look at him and she was on her feet, and in no time had wrapped her arms around him, "Hey, what's up?"

"Not here." Danny whispered holding her close, "But just hold me a moment."

Alice nodded, holding him tightly, her fingers drawing soothing circles on the top of his back. Danny closed his eyes, drawing strength from his wife as he prepared to tell her everything his stepson had just said.

"Better?" Alice murmured, her arms still tight around his neck.

"Always when you're around." Danny whispered back, turning his head slightly and nuzzling her neck, "You feel ok?"

"Fine, felt sick but Liv took my mind off it, we watched a film." Alice murmured, scratching his back now with a feather touch. "Come on..." She said, pulling back and taking his hand, "You can tell me all about it in bed."

Danny nodded in agreement, needing his wife's guidance and usual understanding.

**A/N -**

**Wallah! Hope you enjoyed. It was a bit of a difficult decision as to whether to actually go down the sexuality route with Evan but I thought it would be interesting and add depth ... but of course, he had nothing to worry about and he's finally agreed to get help!**

**Back to Liv's dilemna next chapter and a bit of Rax too ;-)**

**x**

**PS. I will get round to reviewing everything I'm just really busy!**


	23. Chapter 23

Max had often wondered if the land of Leopards Den held every answer anyone would ever need. After all, he'd stood staring out at it's timeless beauty numerous times and always found the answer he sought - except for tonight. Despite the cool, crisp night air that surrounded him, he felt a deep warmth from within and an even deeper desire which only his old flame could reignite.

Rosie; the woman who had always infuriated him, annoyed him and yet, somehow always managed to interest him, had sent his emotions into a whirlwind. He'd been so positive, so happy and finally getting settled back into a routine when he got the phone call about Dup and there paths had been forced together once again. Then of course, he'd kissed her and just like that, she him back in her cast iron grip - not helped by her advances.

What Max couldn't understand was why? Why a newly married woman would make such suggestions - especially Rosie - after all she'd never been one of cheating so what made this situation any different? Why was she so hell bent on sleeping with him? They'd kissed and even that shouldn't have happened. She seemed so devoted to Dylan, and so in love with him, it seemed strange that she could want something so bad, that was in essence so wrong. He sighed, staring up at the full moon and the carpet of stars that littered the dark night sky - no matter how well intended his principals, Rosie's offers were getting harder and harder to ignore...

(x)

"Come on Liv." Liv whispered to her reflection as she stared in the mirror. She'd snuck back into the flat she shared with Fatani last night and slept on the sofa, and now, she was gearing herself up for what she knew had to be done. A part of her wondered if she was doing the right thing, yet another, altogether bigger part, felt the first inkling of liberation and that was more than enough persuasion.

Walking down into the bar, she noticed the man she'd once been so sure of cleaning the bar, an old rag in one hand and a tin of polish in the other, he looked the ever caring bartender, and in that moment, Liv realised she was about do the right thing. No matter, how much she cared for him, they'd never make it. He was settled and she wasn't - she was too young to settle.

"Liv." Fatani greeted her with a smile, putting his cloth down.

"Sorry, I was late last night." Liv said quietly, "Alice and I got watching Pitch Perfect and well, you know what it's like with Alice." She murmured.

"It's fine. I had to take the kids back early this morning anyway..." Fatani shrugged. "Would have been nice if you'd been there to wave them off mind..."

"Fatani, they aren't my kids!" Liv snapped, her anger bubbling to the surface. "They are yours!"

"You're practically their step mother!" Fatani retorted.

"No I'm not." Liv growled, "We aren't married!"

"Fine, we'll get married." Fatani replied.

"No we won't!" Liv shouted, "Because there isn't going to be an 'us'." She snapped before stopping. The bar was deadly silent as Fatani glared at her, his expression one of shock, "That came out wrong but... Fatani, we don't work."

"Of course we do..." Fatani squeaked, "I told my mother..."

"It's not about your mother Fatani, it's about me. I realised at Dup's funeral that, we aren't right for one another. I won't say I never loved you, I did, and I care for you deeply, but look around you Fatani."

"I see a bar."

"Exactly." Liv sighed, "You're settled, you're ready for a family. I'm younger than you, I haven't got a trade except for the bar and I want to go to University, I want to experience life."

"We could do that." Fatani insisted.

"No, we couldn't." Liv cried, "Leave your bar?"

Fatani remained quiet, his face betraying the fact he'd never be able to leave the Bar in someone else's care for any period of time.

"Look Fatani I'm thankful for what you've done and I'll never forget the things we did but I realise I want more."

"Nothing I ever do is good enough." Fatani spat punching his fist on the bar.

"Fatani you were a dream, but I was speaking to Thabo and heard all about his adventures and I realised I wanted more-"

"Thabo?!" Fatani bellowed, "This is about Thabo?!"

"No!" Liv squeaked, high pitched and unconvincingly.

"You weren't with Alice at all, you were with him, you have been all this time haven't you?" Fatani spat at Liv shook her head, tears falling, "Oh you're good Liv, you know that, real good!"

"I haven't even spoken to Thabo properly!" Liv cried, "I wouldn't do that to you!"

"If you wanted him, you should have just said!" Fatani bellowed, "Or did you decide to test who was better eh? Play us off once again?"

"Fatani!" Liv exclaimed, "This is about my aspirations, not Thabo!"

"So you felt nothing when you saw him again?"

Liv remained silent, looking away. Despite her head telling her to lie, her heart refused and no matter how she tried she couldn't force the false statement past her lips. Fatani's expression changed from that of anger to one of pure heartbreak and sorrow.

"I'm sorry." Liv forced raspily. "I never wanted this to happen."

"Just go Liv. Get your things, and go." Fatani said in a tight tone. "I just can't..."

"Fatani..."

"LIV GO!" Fatani shouted, watching her turn and leave towards the flat before collapsing into a chair his head in his hands. He finally knew how it felt to have your heart ripped out.

(x)

Danny stretched tiredly, before bolting out of bed as he realised the time. He had awoken a whole hour late, he quickly began to rush around, but stopped as he opened his sock drawer and saw a note written in Alice's loopy hand.

_'Relax honey, you're not late ;) I figured after last night you needed some sleep, don't worry about the animals, Thabo and I have it covered. Hope you're ok this morning, love you. A xxx'_

Danny smiled, toying with the note in his hand. Sometimes he wondered what he'd ever done to deserve such a brilliant, caring wife. She'd stayed up with him for well over two hours, comforting him and listening to him go on about Evan and being the worst Dad in the world. She'd reminded him he was brilliant and been so supportive, of him, of Evan, of everything and promised that when he woke up, they'd sort it all out and everything would turn out fine in the end. He smiled as the memory of her holding him, came back to him and almost instantly, he felt a want for his wife. It was still early, only Nomsa and Thabo would be up with her, and so, getting changed swiftly, he set out on a mission to find her.

As he entered the kitchen he noticed Thabo helping Nomsa with breakfast. Both greeted him, with Thabo informing him that he and Alice had finished up at the animal hospital about fifteen minutes ago and that Alice had remained outside of the house. Danny thanked them both before walking outside, wondering where on Earth she could have got to. He glanced around, before he finally caught sight of her - swimming.

He walked silently over and waited for her to resurface from beneath the water. It was rarity for them to swim but on the occasions they had, Alice had been like a fish, always under the water, usually in an attempt to humiliate Danny by being a much stronger swimmer than he was.

"Since when did you swim?" Danny asked, causing Alice to jump as she resurfaced, wiping her the water out of her eyes.

"You're up early." Alice smiled, "I didn't expect to see you for a few hours yet... and to answer your question, I needed to clear my head."

"Evan?"

Alice nodded, "I want to help him, that's all."

"I do too... any ideas?"

"We need to support him and get him some real help..." Alice shrugged, resting her arms on the side of the swimming pool.

"A shrink?"

"Needs a professional Danny." Alice replied, dipping back under the water and swimming to the opposite end of the pool and back in order to give him time to think.

"You're right." Danny sighed, "Do you think he'll be oright?"

"Of course he will... now Mr Trevanion, will you join me?" Alice smiled, leaning on the side of the pool, smiling at him seductively.

"I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion."

"Take your clothes off then." Alice shrugged, signaling to her pile by the side.

"You wore a bikini underneath..." Danny protested.

"You have boxers on?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Danny replied, as though it was a stupid question.

"Well then... jump in, or skinny dip, it's not as if I've never seen it before."

"I am not skinny dipping..." Danny replied, slowly unbuckling his belt and taking his trousers off, before whipping in T-Shirt off. "I'm not jumping in, I'm just gonna lower-"

Before Danny could even finish his sentence, Alice had grabbed his ankle and pulled him in, cackling as she resurfaced, her laughter increasing as he too resurfaced complaining about how cold the water was.

"Right!" Danny laughed, lunging for her as she swam off under the water. He giggled some more and began to chase her. After a few minutes, Alice surfaced, allowing him to catch her. "Got you." Danny whispered, tickling her back, until he became aware of his wife's close proximity and pulled her close. "You're amazing, do you know that?"

"It's been said." Alice whispered, her cheeks still slightly red.

"I love you." Danny murmured.

"I love you too..." Alice whispered, kissing him gently at first, before becoming much more passionate. Their lips remained locked together until both forgot their location and sank under the water. Resurfacing with coughs, splutters and laughter, Alice took her husband's hand and smiled, "Everything'll be alright Danny... I promise."

Danny smiled, in that moment, he knew she was telling the truth, after all, Alice had never broken a promise to him yet.

**A/N - Sorry it's been so long! I went on holiday and didn't have any internet and then I was working non stop last week! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, still loads more drama to come! Please review :) x**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Thanks for the brill reviews, I appreciate them! :)**

"That's great, thanks."

Alice placed the phone back in the cradle, scribbling down a few notes on an already full piece of paper before standing and moving towards the living room where she knew Danny was sat with Evan. They'd spoke to Evan privately earlier that morning and he'd finally agreed to accept professional help in order to deal with his self harm. He'd also apologised to Alice and promised that he'd change his behaviour and Alice believed him - she could already see the change him in, the weight of his secret so obviously lifted.

"I've booked you an appointment with a Doctor Andrew Jenkins." Alice smiled, giving Evan the piece of notepaper. "Tomorrow at ten in the morning at his office in Jo'burg."

"Thanks. Did he say anything about... you know?" Evan asked, fiddling with the paper.

"Not too much, he said you'll be completely fine." Alice replied, "You just need to learn how to deal with your emotions."

"Cool... thanks Alice." Evan smiled, genuinely grateful for both her and Danny's help. "I'm going to make this work." He promised.

"We know." Danny replied, "And we couldn't be prouder."

(x)

Liv pulled up slowly, parking her battered old Jeep alongside the Leopards Den Jeeps. She sighed, resting her head on her hands for a few moments. Despite the liberation, Liv had found that one of the hardest things to do - Fatani's heartbroken expression, the pain his brown eyes, had almost caused her to reconsider, but instead, she'd placed her keys on the bar and left him. He didn't deserve any of this, but what else could she do? She'd only break his heart further down the line and who knows how things might have escalated if she'd allowed that to happen? Then there was Thabo. Liv groaned, lifting her head from her hands and glancing towards the pens where he was currently feeding the lioness. She watched for a few moments, admiring the sight of him hurling meat over to the powerful lioness. She felt herself falling into his smile from this far away. Liv sighed, still, what about the baby, his baby she aborted? Could they get past that? She'd have to tell him if he did by any great miracle want her back and she doubted it with a bombshell like that.

"Liv?"

Liv hadn't even noticed Thabo walking up to her and smiled as warmly as she could given the circumstances.

"You've left Fatani?" He asked, nodding towards the numerous cases.

Liv nodded, gazing into the intense chocolate brown eyes of her ex. "I was a fool to ever believe we could go somewhere. I was a fool to ever abandon-" Liv quieted, turning away.

"Abandon what? Us?" Thabo challenged. "I was a fool to ever let it happen."

"It was my fault..." Liv whispered, "I deserve..."

"Liv, stop. Look, I know that you've only just split up with Fatani but... I never stopped loving you." Thabo admitted quietly. Liv remained silent, her mouth slightly open, shocked at how forward he'd been. "Look, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No." Liv exclaimed, grabbing his hands. "No, I feel the same way I do, it's just..."

"What?" Thabo asked.

"There's something you need to know..." Liv whispered, her eyes casting downwards.

"What is-"

"Thabo?!"

Liv quickly dropped his hands at the sound of Danny's voice. Thabo shot her a sympathetic look before mouthing 'later' and walking off towards the animal hospital.

"My Husband and his bad timing eh?" Alice asked, walking from the house down to Liv's side.

"Something like that." Liv murmured, "Alice, I was about to tell him about you know..."

Alice nodded, running her hand along Liv's forearm. "Come on, we'll get you sorted."

"No Alice, you've done enough, and you've got work..."

"Danny and Thabo have it covered, and Rosie was just finishing her lunch. They'll be fine." Alice promised, ushering Liv out of the car and into the house.

(x)

Max yawned tiredly as he completed a crossword in his paper. He'd just finished the final game drive of the day, and in all honesty, he wondered how on Earth Dup had done so many, so frequently. He found the driving boring, and the guests even more boring. The only saving grace was the animals, but even they seemed fed up by the time the guests had finished whittling on.

As he finished the crossword, Max's mind was once more drawn to the beautiful lady whom he'd once been married to. She'd smiled at him earlier and he'd felt every bit of resolve fade. She was getting harder and harder to ignore and he knew that he wouldn't be able to for much longer. Yet, he was still puzzled as to why she had such interest. He'd been thinking about it all morning and he couldn't think of one reason as to why.

His musings were broken by Bobby's shout and Caroline's laugh as she walked through with him. He smiled, waving at Bobby who'd taken to Max very quickly.

"Hello Max." Caroline smiled.

"Max!" Bobby shouted, laughing as Max, lifted him onto his knee.

"Hello." Max beamed, tickling Bobby.

"You're still ok to watch Bobby later aren't you?" Caroline asked, "I was meant to as Danny and Alice are having a well deserved night out, but Nomsa and I are invited to Winna's birthday meal and-"

"It's fine." Max laughed, "I like taking this little guy around with me, teaching him the Springboks are where it's at it eh Bobby? None of this Scotland or England malarky!"

"Scotland!" Bobby laughed, clapping his hands.

"Hmm... Alice has already had you in training?" Max asked the younger boy, pulling a face, "Well, you're not a lost cause yet..."

"You'll be a superb father one day Max." Caroline smiled, patting his shoulder, "Anyway, I best get on. Come on Bobby, I'm sure Maxxy has work to do before he plays with you."

Max sighed as he watched Bobby and Caroline walk off; maybe one day, he thought to himself.

**A/N - A bit of a filler. Evan's got an appointment - will it go well? Liv and Thabo have admitted their feelings but what's Thabo gonna say about the abortion - will he find out?**

**and... I FED A GIRAFFE TODAY! I'm kinda over excited about that haha!**

**PS. DanH2010... There'll be more fluff for Danice next chapter - I've not forgotten our deal lol!**


	25. Chapter 25

Liv smiled gratefully at Alice as the older woman handed her a steaming mug filled with hot chocolate. Liv coughed slightly as she took a first sip, not expecting the little extra something Alice had put in.

"Baileys." Alice smiled sitting down beside her. They were currently in Liv's new room at Leopards Den. After a hearty cry and a lot of talking, Liv had finally calmed down - her once heavy sobs now silent sniffles. "It will work out you know Liv."

"I know it will." Liv sighed, "But won't he hate me? For keeping it from him, from taking the decision out of his hands?"

"He might do..." Alice admitted placing an arm around Liv, "Or maybe he'll understand, respect you for telling him instead of building a relationship on a lie."

"If this was Danny..."

Alice looked down - in all honesty, if she was in this position she wasn't all that sure if she'd be able to tell Danny. She was a coward, and would have no doubt run, instead of being mature and facing up to the consequences like Liv had, but that wasn't what her stepdaughter needed to hear.

"What you're doing is very mature Liv." Alice conceded, unable to lie and say she'd tell Danny in the same circumstances. "I'm proud of you and you have the full support of this family."

Liv glanced sideways and nodded, smiling. For all her early woes, she was glad she had Alice, in fact, she was more than glad, she was immensely grateful, and always would be.

(x)

Three hours later and everyone had finally left the house, off out on their business. Danny and Alice had taken off for what they were now coining 'date night' and Caroline and Nomsa and Charlotte had headed off to Winna's for a quiet birthday celebration. Only Liv, Thabo, Rosie, Max and Bobby remained, with Evan already asleep determined to be prepared for his therapy the day after.

Max sat beside Bobby, watching the little boy doze off as he read him a bedtime story. A longing filled him as he stroked a stray hair out of Bobby's relaxed face. He opened his eyes for a moment before they drooped back to closed. He mourned the chance he once had with Rosie and dreamed of a life where this was him, with his little boy. He'd felt the longing pulling on his heart strings for so long and then seeing the smile on Danny's face every time he so much as saw Bobby had intensified the feelings stirred within him.

"One day." He whispered, kissing Bobby's forehead softly, parroting the words Caroline had spoken to him.

As he left the young boys room, his monitor hooked to his belt, he bumped into Rosie looking so natural and normal. She was covered in dirt, and dressed in a simple shirt and shorts. His heart lurched at the very sight of her looking so... so Rosie-like.

"Max." Rosie squeaked running a hand through her hair.

"Rosie." Max breathed. "Why? Why do you want me?"

"I don't know." Rosie said quickly, "I feel short changed?"

"You win."

"I what?"

"I can't say no to you anymore - and not when you look so much like my Rosie." Max admitted, "One last time. I leave tomorrow."

"Dylan comes home tomorrow." Rosie whispered, "Come on." She giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him into her room.

(x)

"You look simply stunning Mrs Trevanion." Danny smiled, holding Alice's hand as they sauntered towards Fatani's bar. She was wearing an open backed, black, knee length dress, with her hair hanging half up and half down, slightly curled. At his compliment, she smiled, her cheeks gaining a slight pink glow as he wrapped an arm tightly around her. Her hand came to clutch his that hung over her shoulder.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Alice smiled as they walked quietly into the bar. They'd decided to have a couple at Fatani's before going elsewhere. Despite the fact Liv had broken up with the owner, it was still their local and Alice had insisted they didn't change their plans despite Danny's earlier protests.

"What are you two doing here?" Fatani snapped as they walked up to the bar, "You're not welcome, none of you are."

"Fatani, grow up." Alice sighed, placing her hand bag on the bar.

"You're barred. All of you." Fatani spat, throwing her hand bag menacingly back at her, which only riled Danny, causing him to step in front of Alice.

"Don't give me an excuse Fatani." Danny warned. Upon hearing the news that Liv was upset, and hearing her cries, he'd naturally had every intention of storming round to Fatani's and knocking seven bells out of him until Alice had stepped in and reminded him to stay calm and indeed, stay out of it.

"Look Fatani. I get you're upset, but barring the entire family based on a spat between you and Liv?" Alice laughed slightly, "You gonna terminate the contract to supply us then?" As Fatani glanced away, Alice shook her head. "What happens between you and Liv, is between you and Liv. We've just come for a few quiet drinks in our local before we head off to dinner. So, are you going to serve us or not?"

Fatani nodded, slightly embarrassed by his behaviour and intimidated by Danny's angry glare. "I'm sorry, I just... I really liked her. Usuals?"

Alice glanced to Danny who was still giving Fatani what could only be described as a death glare. She nodded quickly to Fatani before taking her Husband's hand, squeezing it covertly. He smiled, glancing down at her, before kissing the side of her head.

"Sorry." Danny murmured to her, pausing as Fatani placed the drinks on the bar.

"On the house." Fatani smiled sheepishly.

As Danny and Alice retreated to a secluded, quiet area of the bar, Danny continued his apology. "I didn't mean to stare at him or react like that - I just... it annoyed me when he threw your bag at you."

"He's hurting Danny and to be honest, I think he'll be hurting a lot more." Alice sighed, "Liv and Thabo..."

"Parents and kids, the never ending dance? Speaking of which - do you think Rosie's been acting strange?" Danny murmured, "She's been distracted in the surgery, I had to remind her to stitch one animal back up and that's not Rosie..."

"I don't know. I suppose it can't be easy having Max back here and Dylan away. Maybe it's bringing back painful memories." Alice suggested, "Anyway, enough about children, this is meant to be about me, and you." She smirked, stroking his arm. "Now where you taking me for dinner?"

"Nice try." Danny chuckled, taking her hand into his and kissing her knuckles gently. "It's a surprise Mrs Trevanion and I'm not going to tell you no matter how much you nag me."

"What if I persuade you?" Alice murmured, her tone suggestive.

"I'll take a lot of persuading." Danny teased, enjoying seeing his wife smile and laugh with him. It seemed such a long time since they'd been together, alone, having fun without any worries or prying eyes.

"Oh trust me, you won't." Alice beamed, leaning over and kissing his lips chastely.

Danny smirked, kissing her back. He'd intended for the kiss to be a chaste, touch of the lips, almost a tease, but as Alice wrapped her arms around her neck, he couldn't resist the urge to deepen the kiss. He'd always found her irresistible especially when she was in this kind of mood. So irresistible, he didn't notice her hand moving slowly towards his trouser pocket where he always kept his mobile phone on a night out. Alice smirked slightly on his lips, sliding it out of his pocket, opening her eyes and opening his emails. She tapped on one titled 'Your Reservation', pulling away quickly as she read the email.

"Four Corners? My favourite!" Alice laughed, waving Danny's phone in front of him. He shook his head, unable to stop himself from laughing along with her. He should have known better than to keep the email! Then again, she'd have probably gotten it out of him anyway.

"You're a pain. Still, I know you like it there so..." Danny trailed off, holding his hand out for his phone. "Phone?"

"You can have it once we've had a picture." Alice smiled. Danny grumbled slightly, but otherwise wrapped his arm around her, smiling contently as she took a quick shot. Both glanced down at the photo. "I love it." Alice whispered.

"It's like beauty and the beast." Danny retorted.

"Get out of it Danny, you're not a beast!"

"I wasn't talking about me!" He smirked, his expression that of a cheeky school boy as she swiped at his arm.

"Hey!"

"No, it's a great photo." Danny conceded. "And it's going to be a great night." He promised, "Come on, let's down these and get going. It's not often I get you all to myself these days."

Alice smiled warmly at her Husband, running her hand gently down his cheek before picking up her bag. Danny quickly downed the remainder of his beer, leaving only the empty bottle behind as he escorted his wife through the tables and chairs and out towards the taxi rank in the township. As he glanced down at her, he felt a bubbling in the pit of his stomach, a smile forcing it's way onto his lips. He couldn't believe he'd ever lost sight of her, even for one moment, and when they were like this, so strong and unified, he wondered how they ever reached for dark times, stuck in a rut. He felt indestructible and it was all down to the woman on his arm.

(x)

Thabo stretched, trying to rid himself of the aching muscles in his back, as he finally closed the bonnet on Liv's car. He'd finally managed to fix the problem for her, thanks to a new part arriving. He sighed, as he noticed a key ring hanging off the keys - a key ring he'd bought for her long ago. His mind ran away to a few hours previous, she still loved him - or so she said, but if she didn't why would she leave Fatani? She had it made there didn't she? A man who earned a good wage, a good home, a business and a family - not to mention a job - so what more could she want other than love? But then she said there was something he had to know and he was sure she'd have told him had it not been for Danny calling him back to his work. Since then, a whole variety of scenarios had been running through his mind - including some that had no merit - after all, Liv deciding to be an astronaut seemed a little far-fetched.

"Thabo?"

He turned, and felt his breath leave him as the subject of his musings stood just a few meters away in a dressing gown. He gave her a warm smile, rubbing his oily hands upon on an old rag.

"I fixed your car."

"Oh, thanks, how much do I owe you?" Liv asked.

"Nothing." Thabo smiled, "It was a cheap repair." He lied.

"No it wasn't." Liv retorted, "You're a crap liar."

"I want to pay." Thabo shrugged, "So, we gonna talk?"

Liv remained silent, gazing into his chocolate brown eyes a moment, remembering a time when she'd been sure they held every answer and every comfort she would ever require - maybe they still did, once she'd broken down the barriers. Without thinking, she nodded, robotically preparing herself to admit the truth.

"Do you want to go inside?" Thabo asked.

"No, no the evening's nice." Liv admitted, scared of his reaction. The last thing she wanted was the family hearing this.

"Ok... what were you gonna say to me earlier?" He asked, "It seemed important."

"Thabo." Liv breathed. She closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves. "Please don't hate me... I was young, stupid, and I was scared."

"Liv?" Thabo squeaked.

"2 weeks after you left, I discovered something... something I should have told you about. I knew it had to be yours, it couldn't be anyone else's... Thabo I was pregnant." Liv admitted quietly.

"Pregnant?" Thabo gasped, his face the picture of shock.

"Yes..." Liv sighed, "Thabo, I aborted our child..." Liv cried, tears beginning to fall.

Thabo stood still a moment, before bursting to life.


End file.
